La Guerra del Zodiaco
by xelarve
Summary: La Guerra lleva siglos de haber comenzado, y tras muchas muertes, el destino ha dejado el futuro en manos de varios jovenes que tras perder lo mas valioso de sus vidas, emprenden un viaje para volverse mas fuertes, y vengarse, pero durante su viaje, se en
1. Introducción

_Introducción:_

_**Narrador:** Hace mucho tiempo en la era medieval, 4 reyes vivían en paz; ellos gobernaban 4 pueblos (al norte, al sur, al este y al oeste) y se ayudaban entre sí para mejorar el bienestar de sus habitantes. Sus nombres eran:_

_Wiegraf Beoulve, gobernante de IGROS (pueblo del oeste)_

_Dennis Stinner, gobernante de CLEIRA (pueblo del este)_

_Yura Saillen, gobernante de TROYA (pueblo del sur)_

_Alejandro Olline, gobernante de ALEJANDRIA (pueblo del norte)_

_**Narrador:** Esta paz perduró más de 24 años hasta un trágico día en donde 12 perlas llamadas HOLY STONE se hallaron y despertaron en los 4 Reyes: la traición, la avaricia, la desobediencia, el robo y mucha maldad. Y así fue, los 4 Reyes compañeros desde hace 24 años iniciaron una guerra para destruirlo todo, de 5.000 personas distribuidas en los 4 poblados: 4.803 murieron, 154 quedaron heridos y los restantes huyeron, fue una tremenda masacre. Por eso podemos deducir que por causa de las 12 perlas y por causa de querer tener el poder de un Dios, el 14 de octubre de 1537 se inició:_

"The Zodiac War" 

_(La Guerra del Zodiaco)_


	2. Los Primeros Elegidos

Capitulo I Los Primeros Elegidos

_Narrador: Han pasado 144 años desde que comenzó la guerra. Los primeros 4 reyes, gracias a las HOLY STONE siguen vivos, aquellas personas que lograron sobrevivir construyeron varios pueblos lejos de los 4 castillos en donde pudieran vivir tranquilos y en paz. Muchos niños han nacido y se han convertido en adolescentes muy sanos y fuertes. Muchos jóvenes tienen miedo que la guerra acabe con ellos o con sus familias y hay otros que no le temen pues no se preocupan en morir mientras estén junto a sus compañeros de infancia. Pero, hay 3 jóvenes en especial que les depara un futuro lleno de peligros, grandes enemigos, muchas amistades, traición, secretos, en fin una explosión de diversas aventuras, bueno, espero puedan seguiros en su aventura y verán ustedes con sus propios ojos la Gran Aventura de "La Guerra Del Zodíaco":_

_Muchacho: (Cantando) ¡¡A que no me alcanzas, a que no me alcanzas!_

_Muchacha ¡¡Detente "Alejandro", no corras tan rápido!_

_Narrador: Alejandro es un muchacho de 17 años, de 1.71 metros, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos marrones, cara ovalada, flaco pero fuerte, tiene buena condición física, en su tiempo libre practica con las espadas, es trabajador y por eso es querido por todos en el pueblo._

_Alejandro ¡¡Es que tú eres muy, pero muy lenta! ¡¡Oye, "Cris", deberías tener un rígido entrenamiento para mejorar tu condición, y tu apariencia, jajaja!_

_Narrador: Cris es una muchacha de 16 años, 1.66 metros, cabello largo, color castaño, ojos marrones, cara redonda, flaca, no es buena corriendo, siempre le gustó practicar arquería, es amiga de Alejandro desde que nacieron y se consideran como hermanos._

_Cris: (Furiosa) ¡¡¡¡CALLATE, NO NECESITO TUS CONSEJOS DE BELLEZA! ¡¡¡¡URGHH, TE VOY A ATRAPAR, AHHHHHHHH!_

_Alejandro: ¿Qué, No, espera, detente, alto, no, fíjate por donde vas._

_¡¡NOOOO!_

_Alejandro y Cris: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!_

_Alejandro: Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Estas loca, acaso querías matarme, no tenías porque molestarte tanto, solo bromeaba._

_Cris: es que... es que... UGHHH ¡¡Es que tú siempre me estas molestando y eso me sofoca y... y me saca de mis cabales!_

_Voz desconocida: ¡Hey ustedes dos, dejen de estar jugando y vengan para acá! Alejandro mamá te llama y tu mamá te esta llamando a ti también Cris._

_Cris: "Zack", tu siempre tan antipático, ¿No puede ser un poco más caballeroso como... como Alejandro?_

_Alejandro: (Sorprendido) ¿Yo? Vaya, siempre pensé que tú me creías un mal educado, me halagas._

_Cris: Estaba bromeando, jajaja._

_Narrador: Zack es el hermano mayor de Alejandro tiene 22 años, es robusto, mide 1.86 metros, su arma favorita es la lanza, quiere convertirse en un gran guerrero, no es muy amigable, el típico coraje de un hermano mayor, tenía que ser así para que lo respetaran._

_Zack: (Amenazando) No hables niñita y ven antes de que me moleste porque sino te voy a llevar como si fueras una bebé, entendiste, ah, y no me olvido de ti hermanito a ti te llevaré arrastrándote por el suelo, oyeron, así que apúrense._

_Narrador: al llegar a casa, Alejandro y Zack se quedaron anonadados al mirar que no estaban solos, además de su mamá había una niña sentada en la mesa. Estaba sucia, olía mal, era de tierras muy lejanas por su apariencia y tenía un gorro gigantesco color marrón-amarillento._

_Raquel (mamá): OH, muchachos al fin llegaron para la cena, ¿por qué se quedan ahí parados? Saluden a nuestra invitada._

_Alejandro: ¿Quién es ella mamá, de donde viene?_

_Raquel: Bueno, hijo venia del mercado y me tropecé con algo, cuando veo al suelo, la veo tirada e inconsciente, la cargué hacia la casa y como 1 hora más tarde despertó desconcertada y confundida, pero, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y ganándose mi confianza, y espero que ustedes la ayuden, la protejan y la guíen para que se puedan llevar bien porque se va a quedar hasta que su situación se arregle._

_Zack: (Gritando) ¡¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MAMA, COMO TE ATREVEZ A TRAER A ESTA NIÑA SABIENDO QUE NO ES DE ESTA REGIÓN, PUEDE TRAERNOS PROBLEMAS NO SOLO A NOSOTROS SINO AL PUEBLO COMPLETO, TE EXIJO QUE LA DEVUELVAS A DONDE LA ENCONTRASTE, YA!_

_Raquel: ¡¡Zack! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo no te eduque para que tú trataras así a las personas. Vete y no vuelvas hasta que reflexiones por lo que hiciste._

_Zack: Pero mamá..._

_Raquel: ...No hay excusa, sal y no vuelvas hasta que reflexiones por lo que hiciste. Bueno, Alejandro siéntate por favor, hoy preparé cordero, es algo nuevo para mí, pero, espero les sea de su agrado._

_Después de comer._

_Alejandro: Um, mamá te quedo estupendo como... lo... hi..._

_Niña: ...Umm, ummm, sabroso, me encanta, que rico, nunca había comido algo así, ummmmmmm, quiero más, ugh, ¿Te lo vas a comer, porque si no, yo me la como?_

_Alejandro: Que apetito, ¿y es una niña? ¿Comerá así todos los días? ¿De donde la sacaste, del país de los glotones? guac._

_Raquel: Que bueno que te gustó, la verdad es que mis hijos nunca habían comido así nunca. Me siento feliz._

_Narrador: y así pasaron los meses, la niña no quería decir su nombre, pero igual se quedo con la familia de Alejandro, claro no podía hacer trabajos mayores por eso ayudaba a Raquel en los quehaceres de la casa. Hubo felicidad con ella, claro Zack no estaba muy a gusto con que se quedara, pensaba que iba a traer desgracias al pueblo, y el no quería al pueblo destruido por su culpa. Hasta que un día, en la Montaña del Ojo del Dragón..._

_Voz N°1: Allí está, después de buscarla tantos meses, al fin la encontramos._

_Voz N°2: Si, quién iba a pensar que estaría en esa pequeña villa._

_Voz N°3: Ya dejen de estar parloteando, destruyamos la villa y llevémonos a Fú, el Rey Beoulve nos mandó específicamente para llevarla otra vez al Reino, así que vamos ya._

_Voz N° 1: No, esperen, yo solo puedo traerla, déjenmelo todo a mí, esto será pan comido, (Alejándose) guajajaja._

_Voz N°2: pero jefecito, Fú es mucho más fuerte que él, lo derrotará._

_Voz N°3: ¡¡ Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames jefecito! Bueno, él se lo busca, salgamos de aquí._


	3. La Historia de Fú

Capitulo II La Historia de Fú

_Narrador: En la pequeña villa, Alejandro y sus compañeros: Cris y la niña sin nombre (Fú), jugaban en el campo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero ellos no sabían lo que les deparaba en ese momento. Síganme y veamos que pasará._

_Raquel: muchachos vengan, les quiero pedir un favor, vengan rápido._

_Alejandro: ¿Qué pasa Mamá, qué quieres?_

_Raquel: quiero que vayas con tu hermano a comprarme unas cosas en el mercado, es que tengo cosas que atender en el pueblo y no puedo ir yo, vayan por favor._

_Alejandro: OK, nosotros vamos ¿verdad muchachas?_

_Cris y (Fú): (Alegres y gritando) Siii._

_Raquel: gracias muchachos, aquí esta la lista con los víveres que deben comprar, chaito._

_Narrador: cuando Raquel se fue los demás se fueron al mercado y ya en él empezaron a buscar los víveres del pedido de mamá. Buscando los víveres Alejandro y Cris encontraron a un vidente muy extraño, tenia un gorro grande como el de la niña y les dijo que a ellos 2 les depararía muchos peligros, y mucha felicidad, pero, que en estos momentos padecerían una pérdida muy grande. Alejandro no le hizo caso, pero Cris quedó muy pasmada al pensar ¿cuál sería su pérdida? Al terminar las compras iban regresando a casa por el bosque, pero Zack empezó a oler fuego y vio más adelante..._

_Zack: ¡¡¡ HUMO, FUEGO, Y VIENE DE LA VILLA!_

_Alejandro y Cris: ¿Ahhh?_

_Zack: FUEGO, GRHH, IDIOTAS, LA VILLA SE QUEMA, VAMOS, MAMÁ PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO._

_Alejandro: ¿Mamá, OH no, vamos, puede que tus padres estén en peligro también._

_Narrador: al llegar vieron toda la villa quemada, casi en cenizas, pero lo que vieron más adelante fue mucho más terrorífico de lo que el vidente les había dicho._

_Zack y Alejandro: MAAMAAAAÁ._

_Narrador: Si, la pérdida que dijo el vidente se refería a la madre de Alejandro y Zack. Cuando la vieron, tendida en el suelo, llena de sangre, moribunda, Alejandro y Zack gritaron tan fuerte "MAMÁ" que se pudo haber escuchado en otro Reino._

_Zack: ¡¡MA... mamá, qui... qui... quien te hi... hizo esto, mamá, res... responde por favor!_

_Alejandro: ¡¡ MA... má, ¿Qué pa... pasó?¡¡_

_Raquel: Que...ridos hi...jos mi...os, no llo...ren por... mí, ya... no... Los... voy... a po...der cui...dar más..._

_Zack: ¡¡MAMÁ ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO!_

_Raquel: Fue... un... mago... os...curo... pa...re...ci...do... a... Fú..._

_Zack: ¿Fú? ¿Quién es...Uhhh, "Fú", MALDITA, LASTIMARON A MI MADRE POR TU CULPA, SABIA QUE TRAERIAS DESGRACIAS, PERO NAAADIE ME HIZO CAASO Y AQUÍ ESTA EL RESULTADO ¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS VERDAD? ¿ESO ERA? RESPONDE._

_Raquel: ella... no... Tiene... la cul... la... culpa... no... Le... gri...tes... te... lo... pi...do._

_Raquel: Aa...le...jan...dro..., tú... des...cu...bri...rás... algo... muy... im...por...tante... so...bre tí, a...hora, te... quie...ro con...fiar al...go. Cu...i...da a Fú... te la... encar...go._

_Alejandro: (Llorando) Porque mamá, sniff, tú, sniff, vas a quedarte con nosotros, ¿no es verdad, sniff, Zack?_

_Raquel: No... Hijo... ya... me... lle...gó... la... hora. A...diós... Fú, te... qui...e...ro... mu...cho. A...di...os... A...le...jan...dro._

_Alejandro: ¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!_

_Fú: Lo siento, no quería causar problemas..._

_Zack: ¡¡CALLATE! Además, tus disculpas no harán que nuestra madre regrese, así que quédate tranquila si no quieres quedar como ella._

_Alejandro: Ya Zack, déjala en paz, mamá me la encargó, así que no la molestes o te las verás conmigo._

_Zack: Ughhh, ¿Tú, ¿Qué me vas a hacer, tú ni siquiera puedes golpear un poste al frente tuyo? Me das lástima, pero yo tenia razón, tú siempre fuiste el preferido._

_Alejandro: Ya basta, Zack dejémonos de juegos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, Cris también perdió a sus padres así que tenemos que darle un funeral honesto y decente. Fú ayúdanos, si trabajamos rápido para mañana habremos terminado, así que a trabajar._

_Fú: disculpa, puedo pedirles algo, de ahora en adelante quisiera que me llamaran... "Raquel"._

_Narrador: Fú o Raquel, decídete, ejem, bueno, ella es una muchacha de 8 años, 1.27 metros, cabello amarillo, es cariñosa, gentil, todo lo contrario a Zack, no maneja ninguna arma de ataque, es maga oscura, principiante pero poderosa, quería mucho a Raquel, por eso se colocó su nombre._

_Zack: Claaro, así sentiremos siempre que nuestra mami está siempre con nosotros y nos cuida, jajaja… no seas estúpida._

_Alejandro: ¡¡YA BASTA! Respeta, se acaba de morir nuestra madre, ten un poco de consideración. Fú, digo... Raquel, claro que puedes ponerte el nombre. Ahora a trabajar, yo creo que si nos apuramos terminamos mañana en la tarde._

_Narrador: Y así pasó, Alejandro, Cris, y Raquel empezaron a enterrar los cuerpos en el cementerio. Como siempre Zack no ayudo, por eso tardaron 2 días enteros en cavar y enterrar los cuerpos, lo que no sabían es que alguien les tenía el ojo pegado, esperando el momento para atacar._

_Alejandro: Bueno, muchachos, hemos terminado. ¿Y ahora que hacemos, no tenemos casa, ni comida, ni dinero, nada, que hacemos?_

_Zack: Bueno, no me queda otra, tengo que cuidarlos, así, que yo seré su protector, vengan conmigo si quieren vivir._

_Alejandro y Cris: ¿Cómo?_

_Zack: Uhhh, OH olvídenlo, no me voy a molestar, esto se está poniendo muy normal. Escuchen, emprenderemos un largo viaje, en busca de aventuras, ¿entendido, ¿Quién me sigue?_

_Todos juntos: ¡¡Yoooooooooooooo!_

_Alejandro: vaya, este es un momento memorable, te portaste como persona, te felicito._

_Zack: ¡¡Cállate si no quieres que te golpee!_

_Alejandro: entendido y... ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Zack: hacia donde el destino nos guíe Alejandro, hacia donde el destino nos guíe._

_Alejandro: que dramático eres Zack, no conocía esa parte de ti._

_Voz N° 1: Que conmovedoras palabras, pero miren, el destino los ha llevado a la muerte, que trágico destino les deparó ¿no lo creen?_

_Zack: (Mirando al cielo) ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Uhhh, esa ropa, ese gorro, Uhhh (Recordando: ¡¡MAMÁ ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO! Fue... un... mago... os...curo... pa...re...ci...do... a... Fú), fuiste tú, tú destruiste la villa y mataste a nuestra madre, maldito, te voy a hacer pedazos._

_Alejandro: espera, si el fue quien mató a nuestra madre, entonces yo quiero enfrentarme a él y vencerlo con mis propias manos._

_Zack: pero Alejandro, tú… Uhhh._

_Narrador: en ese momento Zack vio a Alejandro y miró en su rostro una cara que él nunca había visto. Estaba llena de furia, sus ojos estaban prendidos en fuego, quería matarlo el sólo, con sus propias manos. Hasta el mismo Zack se asusto al verlo así._

_Zack: OK._

_Cris: Alejandro no lo hagas, es muy peligroso, nunca te has enfrentado a un mago, no estas prepara..._

_Alejandro: (Hablando serio)...¡¡Silencio! No quiero que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, Raquel, en la tumba de mi madre hay una espada, según ella, esa espada perteneció a mi padre, tráemela por favor._

_Raquel: toma, aquí esta, cuídate, por cierto, escucha un secreto: para vencer a un mago oscuro tienes que tener mucha astucia y evitar los golpes mágicos, toma esto, es una botella anti-magia, te servirá de mucho, ya que tu no tienes poderes mágicos, la necesitarás para vencer al Mago 1._

_Alejandro: Gracias, eres muy inteligente para tu edad, la usaré si tengo problemas, pero, ¿cómo hago que funcione?_

_Raquel: si te digo como funciona la magia ya no surtirá efecto, tú solo confía en ti y ya, OK._

_Alejandro: OK, Zack cuida a las muchachas, te las encargo, si acaso no regreso..._

_Cris: (Gritando)...No digas eso, tú vas a regresar, porque si no, nunca te lo voy a perdonar, me oíste, no te perdono, así que cuídate._

_Zack: Alejandro, nunca lo había dicho pero, cuídate, si tú te vas, ya no tendría sentido la vida, así que regresa._

_Mago N° 1: suficiente, la pelea será en aquella colina, te esperareé, umm, 1 hora, si no llegas para ese momento, todos tus queridos amigos morirán, Jajaja._

_Narrador: En ese momento, Cris, Raquel y Zack, sintieron un gran temor por Alejandro, pero ellos sabían que él quería demostrar que no era un cobarde, y Zack sabía muy bien por que él se portaba así. Cuando eran niños Zack siempre hacía cualquier cosa por asustar a Alejandro, y eso le infundía gran terror, ahora ya adolescentes, Alejandro quería demostrarle a Zack que no era un cobarde, y eso tenía muy turbado a Zack, se sentía culpable por eso._

_Alejandro se fue a la colina, pero de cerca eso parecía una montaña, ya había pasado casi 1 hora y tenia que subir mucho. Ya casi en la punta de la cima el mago oscuro le lanzo un hechizo y cayó hasta el suelo. Una vez recobrado volvió a subir la montaña, al llegar arriba, el mago se estaba riendo en una punta y Alejandro estaba agotado, pero aún así quiso pelear contra él._

_Mago N° 1: Vaya, al fin llega mi querido enemigo, me estaba cansando de esperar, pero en ese tiempo no me quede sentado como un niño bueno, mira lo que traje para que te vea._

_Alejandro: ¿Qué? Uhh, ¡¡Cris, maldito que le hiciste, no te metas con ella, esto es entre tú y yo!_

_Mago N° 1: te la devolveré, si logras derrotarme, si no, la lanzaré de la montaña, todo depende de ti, así que empecemos._

_Alejandro: (Pensando) Ughhh, ¿Qué hago? Cris depende de mí, pero, yo nunca he luchado con otra persona, y menos con un mago. ¡¡Ahhh, tengo el frasco que me dio Raquel, pero, ¿No sé como funciona? Estoy perdido, ¿No sé en qué pensaba, talvez si le pido piedad me deje vivir y deje libre a Cris? Pero, Raquel estaría en peligro, tampoco quiero eso. ¿Uhhh? ¡¡Perfecto, gracias! Ahora, le voy a hacer algunas preguntas, ¿Talvez se le salga algo de repente que me pueda servir para derrotarlo, es lo único que me queda? Bueno, aquí vamos._

_Alejandro: Primero, te quiero hacer unas preguntas ¿Cuál es tu nombre y quién te envió?_

_Mago N° 1: Jaja si estos son tus últimos deseos, bueno te voy a responder: mi nombre verdadero es mago N° 1, yo soy una creación del "REY WIEGRAF BEOULVE" del pueblo de "IGROS"._

_Alejandro: ¿Y, aparte de ti hay más magos como tú?_

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡Vaya esto no se acaba! Si, hay muchos magos como yo, pero, "Sólo hay 3 magos, los más fuertes de todos en todo el mundo y tú, querido enemigo, estás enfrente de uno de esos 3 magos, y eso que yo soy apenas el principiante entre nosotros 3, que te parece._

_Alejandro: (Pensando) ¡¡Sí, ya te tengo, si eres el principiante quiere decir que no conoce todas las técnicas de magia, que bien, ahora si te voy a poder derrotar! Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es averiguar ¿Para qué quieren a Raquel?_

_Alejandro: Otra pregunta: ¿Por qué vinieron a buscar a Raquel? ¿Qué diferencia tiene con ustedes?_

_Mago N° 1: ¿Raquel, quién es Raquel, Uhhh, te refieres a Fú, que nombre tan horrible eligió, no?_

_Alejandro: ¡¡¡¡Callate, no ofendas ese nombre, te lo prohibo, responde de una buena vez, quieres!_

_mago N° 1: (Burlándose) ¡¡Vaya, el niñito se molestó, que tirano soy, soy muy malo, muy malo, jajajaja! No me hagas reír, esta bien te voy a responder, la verdad sólo el mago N° 3 lo sabe, ¿yo no sé para que la quieren? Yo sólo sigo órdenes, lo único que sé, y ¿No sé si es verdad? Es que ella tiene algo dentro de su cuerpo que la hace más fuerte que nosotros, es todo, ella fue creada con el propósito de ser una máquina de destrucción, pero al ella descubrir ese plan, se escapó, si, se fue y el Rey al descubrirlo nos mandó a nosotros 3 a buscarla y lo siguiente ya tu lo sabes._

_Alejandro: ¿Raquel? ¿Una máquina de guerra? ¿No puede ser? ¡¡Es mentira, lo estás inventando todo, di la verdad!_

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡Niño tonto, es la verdad, si no me quieres creer eso es problema tuyo! Ya cumplí tus últimos deseos, ahora es tiempo de que mueras, y ella... ¿Uhhh? ¿Dónde esta la niña?_

_Alejandro: Jejejeje te tengo, sabes, en todo este tiempo de parloteo nosotros no hemos estado solos, adivina ¿quién más estaba con nosotros aquí?_

_Mago N° 1: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nosotros siempre hemos estado solos aquí, solos tú, yo y..._

_Raquel: ...¡¡Y nosotros, TADA! ¡¡Gracias por la charla, ya me estaba durmiendo, pero fue de gran utilidad!_

_Zack: ¡¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo niñita, yo también estoy aquí y esta vez no vamos a dejar solo a Alejandro! ¿Verdad pequeña?_

_Alejandro: estás perdido, por que antes era uno, pero ahora, somos tres, ¡¡¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI MADRE! ¡¡¡LO VAS A PAGAR, VAS A MORIR MALDITO!_


	4. Peligro en el Pico del Águila

Capitulo III Peligro en EL PICO DEL ÁGUILA

_Narrador: Anteriormente Zack, Raquel y Alejandro se iban a enfrentar al Mago 1, ¡Pero gracias a que pasamos de capitulo tuvimos de tener este suspenso hasta ahora! Ahora en el capitulo 3 la pelea llegara a su fin, pero siguiendo con lo que yo debería hacer, terminamos la escena con nuestros 3 héroes a punto de enfrentarse con el Mago, que pasará con nuestros héroes:_

_Alejandro: (Molesto) ¡¡Aleluya, ese narrador si tarda hablando!_

_Zack: Alejandro no hables tanto, es su trabajo, no tiene otra. ¡¡Y no te entretengas que me voy a molestar y no va a ser contra el Mago estúpido ese con quien me voy a enfrentar, entendido!_

_Narrador: Ejem, siguiendo la historia:_

_Raquel: Alejandro, Mago 1 puede ser el principiante pero es muy fuerte, debemos tener cuidado si queremos ganarle, su punto débil es el físico, de lejos, atacando con magia es casi invencible, pero, si lo atacamos en alguna parte del cuerpo lo derrotaremos con mucha facilidad entendido. Ahora, ummm… ¡¡¡CUIDADO!_

¡¡¡¡¡EXPLOSIÓN! 

_Mago N° 1: Je, je, je, casi los elimino de un solo golpe, me hubieran ahorrado mucho trabajo si no se hubieran movido. Fú, me tienes sorprendido, a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo con estas ratas, tus habilidades no han disminuido, te felicito._

_Raquel: mis habilidades de pelea son inagotables, y ahora son más poderosos que nunca. No voy a dejar que me lleven con ustedes y que me utilicen como una máquina de guerra, por eso te voy a derrotar…_

_Alejandro: …espera Raquel, este imbécil es mío, no voy a dejar que lo destruyas tú, yo tengo cuentas pendientes con él, la muerte de mi madre y el secuestro de Cris fueron las dos últimas gotas de calma que derramo mi cuerpo. ¡Te destruiré con esta espada, heredada de mi padre, y regalada por mi madre, no voy a dejar que te escapes ni que quedes vivo desgraciado!_

_Mago N° 1: No entiendo eso de los sentimientos humanos, y cada vez que me pongo a pensar en eso me dan ganas de vomitar aceite. Si ya dejaste de hablar vamos a pelear, tengo ganas de eliminarte y llevarme tu cabeza de recuerdo, además si me llevo a Raquel el Rey se pondrá feliz y tal vez me ascienda. Jaja…_

_Zack: …Muere maldito._

_Mago N° 1: ¿Qué? ¡¡No es posible!_

_Zack: Eres mío maldito._

_Mago N° 1: no te confíes infeliz._

_Zack: ¿Cómo?_

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡FIRE!_

_Zack: ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!_

_Alejandro y Raquel: ¡¡¡ZACK!_

_Mago N° 1: Nadie me agarra por sorpresa, aunque, no me di cuenta cuando se fue atrás mío, pero me esperaba un ataque por la retaguardia._

_Raquel: ¡Bastando! Es mi turno de atacar. ¡¡Diosa SHIVA, dame tu gran poder de congelar y permíteme derrotar a mi enemigo!… ¡¡BLIZZARD!_

_Mago N° 1: eso no es nada. Fú te mostraré un verdadero ataque mágico, ¡¡BLIZZARA!_

_Los 2 poderes chocan, pero el del Mago N° 1 es más poderoso, destruyendo el BLIZZARD de Raquel y golpeándola._

_Raquel: ¡¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (Volando por la explosión) ¡¡No es… posible… que el Mago 1… pueda utilizar… BLIZZARA… esa es una magia… muy avanzada… que solo el Mago 2… y 3 pueden hacer! Ehhh… (Se desmaya cayendo de la montaña)_

_Alejandro: ¡¡Raquel! ¡¡Maldito, es que acaso no te da lástima golpear a una antigua compañera, además pensé que no la ibas a atacar para no dañarla y así poder llevártela con tu Rey!_

_Mago N° 1: Nunca dije que no la lastimaría, además piensa muchacho, si no la desmayaba, jamás me la podría llevar. Y sólo quedas tú para llevar a cabo mi plan, un simple insecto que puedo pisar en cualquier momento pero, primero quiero saber tu nivel de pelea._

_Alejandro: ¿Cómo? ¿Mi nivel de pelea? ¿Y cómo diablos vas a hacerlo?_

_Mago N° 1: Muy simple, con SCAN, es una nueva magia que estoy aprendiendo, y la quiero probar con humanos, ya me cansé de utilizarla con animales y plantas. Mucha charla, aquí voy: ¡¡Visión de HADES, muéstrame el poder de pelea de mi rival, SCAN!_

_Alejandro: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ésta sensación tan extraña que pasa por mi cuerpo? Ehhh, ehhh. ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué me has hecho maldito?_

_Mago N° 1: Esa es la magia SCAN, su poder es mostrarme el poder de pelea de mi oponente, y su efecto secundario es que mi oponente no puede evitar ser escaneado y lo inmoviliza por completo. Así, no podrá moverse hasta ser escaneado completamente. Ummm, me está llegando tu nivel de pelea, déjame ver… vaya, vaya, como me lo esperaba, tu nivel de pelea es de 34 puntos de ataque, 22 puntos de defensa, 19 puntos de velocidad… es impresionante, eres más rápido que yo, pero, no tienes puntos de magia y tienes… ¡vaya, me sorprenden tus puntos de vida!_

_Alejandro: ¿Mis puntos de vida? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Mago N° 1: ¿No sabes que son los puntos de vida? Jeejee, los humanos son estúpidos, pero bueno te explicaré, los puntos de vida son la cantidad de energía que puede resistir tu cuerpo en una batalla, si tus puntos de vida se agotan, quedarás desmayado, y si el ataque es muy poderoso, puedes llegar a morir. _

_Alejandro: ¿Y cuántos son mis puntos de vida?_

_Mago N° 1: En realidad, ¿quieres saber? Bueno, te cumpliré tus últimos deseos. Tus puntos de vida son de… 253, ¿impresionante no?_

_Alejandro: ¿253? ¿Por qué tiene que impresionarme?_

_Mago N° 1: Porque la cantidad de puntos de vida que tengo yo son de… 193, pero la cantidad de puntos mágicos que tengo yo son de 308, y con eso es suficiente para eliminarte a ti y a tus amigos._

_Alejandro: Ehhh, (ya me puedo mover) Maldito, me las vas a pagar, nadie me hace quedar en ridículo, en cierta forma me has dicho débil, y eso no lo soporto, te voy a partir en 2 (ahora será más fácil vencerlo)_

_Mago N° 1: Que tonterías estás diciendo niño, Ja, nadie nunca me ha ganado, ni siquiera Fú, que es más poderosa que yo de naturaleza pudo derrotarme, menos lo vas a lograr tú niño insolente, esa espada de juguete podrá hacerme daño pero no como el que te haré yo a ti… ¡¡jajajajajajajajajajajaja!_

_Alejandro: No te hagas ilusiones, como tú mismo lo dijiste, soy más rápido y tengo más puntos de vida que tú, y con eso me basta para derrotarte, vengaré a mi madre y, el sacrificio de mis amigos no será en vano. En guardia, hemos hablado mucho, y los lectores deben estar aburridos, si vamos a hacer una buena trama es mejor que se haga bien._

_Mago N° 1: Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, pero eso será lo único, por que aquí será tu tumba, en el pico de esta montaña, bajo mis manos. ¡Peleemos!._

_Alejandro: Empezaré a atacar, (Corriendo) ¡Ahhhhhh! _

_Mago N° 1: Ya te dije, no podrás golpearme con esa espada, para eso tienes que golpearme directamente, y se te olvida un pequeño detalle…_

_Alejandro: (Corriendo)… ¿Y cuál puede ser?_

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡Yo puedo volar y tú no! (Volando sobre Alejandro)_

_Alejandro: (Deteniéndose) ¡Demonios, se me olvidaba eso! ¡Cobarde, ven y pelea como un hombre!_

_Mago N° 1: Lo siento pero yo no soy un hombre si es que no lo recuerdas, yo soy una maquina de guerra con pensamientos propios. Eso me ayuda a pensar en batalla, y ahora pienso atacarte con mi magia… (Concentrándose) Mago 3, ya verás que no te decepcionaré. (Recordando)_

_Mago N° 3: ¡¡Eres un inútil, si no logras dominar la magia más fácil, como piensas convertirte en un gran mago!_

_Mago N° 1: Es que no puedo hacerlo, no fui creado para esto, ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_Mago N° 3: ¡¡CALLATE LA BOCA! Escúchame, todo Mago es creado para utilizar magia negra, tú puedes manejar la magia pero, necesitas creer en tu espíritu de batalla para lograr utilizarla._

_Mago N° 1: Pero, yo no tengo espíritu de pelea, por eso no puedo utilizar magia._

_Mago N° 3: Entonces, tendremos que ayudarte con tu espíritu de batalla, sígueme._

_(Entrando a un salón extraño)_

_Mago N° 1: ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Mago N° 3: Este es el salón de batallas, aquí, todos los magos entrenan para volverse más fuertes. Ahora es tu turno de pelear, pruébame que no eres una debilucha máquina de guerra, así no tendré que desterrarte del Palacio._

_Mago N° 1: No te decepcionaré, te mostraré que puedo ser igual que tú. (Entrando al Domo de peleas) Y ahora que hago._

_Mago N° 3: No te desesperes, ya vendrán._

_Mago N° 1: ¿Quiénes vendrán?_

_Mago N° 3: Ellos, los monstruos más temidos en esta tierra._

_Mago N° 1: ¿Y quieres que yo peleé contra ellos? ¡Si son tan fuertes me aniquilaran por completo, no tendré ninguna oportunidad de atacar!_

_Mago N° 3: Ellos tienen una debilidad, descúbrela y ganarás._

_Mago N° 1: No podré contra ellos, si son tan fuertes… un momento, si esto es un duelodromo para magos entonces, los monstruos deben ser débiles a ataques mágicos. Si tan solo supiera utilizar un solo ataque mágico, podría tener una oportunidad de ganar, tengo que concentrarme, pero mucho si quiero salir vivo de aquí._

_Los monstruos: ¡¡¡¡¡grrrrrrr, gwaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_Mago N° 1: Concentración, concentración, concentración._

_(Un aura brillante empieza a rodear al Mago N° 1, y un milagro sucede)_

_Mago N° 1: Hey, que abuso, no importa, al menos ya puedo utilizar magia… ummm, ¡Puedo utilizar magia! Ahora si podré salir vivo de aquí, utilizaré la magia que me trataron de enseñar… a ver, como era el conjuro, ummm, aja, ya me acuerdo: Dios IFRIT, bríndame tus poderes para poder quemar a mis rivales… ¡¡¡FIRE!_

_Los Monstruos: ¡¡¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_(Los monstruos desaparecen en un instante)_

_Mago N° 1: Los he eliminado, pude eliminarlos, esplendido._

_Mago N° 3: Bien hecho, recuerda lo que hiciste en esta pelea, no me decepciones nunca, ahora te nombro Mago honorario, ya eres uno de nosotros._

_Mago N° 1: Gracias, estoy muy agradecido de no ser un mago cualquiera, no te decepcionaré jamás, lo prometo._

_Mago N° 1: esa fue mi promesa, y no puedo romperla, te destruiré, muere insecto. ¡FIRE!_

_Alejandro: ¿Qué? ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH! (Cae al piso todo adolorido y botando sangre por la boca)_

_Mago N° 1: Ya vez, no puedes derrotarme sin poderes mágicos, y como yo puedo volar no podrás golpearme con tu espadita, ¿Qué harás ahora niño?_

_Alejandro: (caído en el piso y botando sangre todavía) Bwaaack, ahh… ahhh… (Susurrando) ¿Qué hago? El tiene razón, no puedo vencerlo sin magia, y si el está volando no podré golpearlo jamás, te he fallado madre, no pude derrotarlo, no pude vengar tu muerte, hasta aquí llega mi fuerza… espera… ummm… tengo una idea._

_Mago N° 1: ¿Qué susurras niño, acaso son tus últimas oraciones? Eso espero porque soy una maquina muy ocupada y tengo que llevarme a Fú al Palacio._

_Alejandro: En realidad, si, me rindo, mátame, estoy cansado y no puedo moverme, dame el tiro de gracia, mátame con tus propias manos, así tendré una muerte decente, esa que desean todos los guerreros antes de morir._

_Mago N° 1: Está bien, cumpliré tu deseo, te mataré con mis propias manos. (Descendiendo hacia la montaña y dirigiéndose a Alejandro) Te mataré con mis manos… aunque como mis manos son la fuente de mi poder no habrá diferencia a que tú muerte sea por ataques físicos o mágicos, igual utilizaré mis manos._

_Alejandro: ¡Eres un bastardo, no tienes honor como guerrero!_

_Mago N° 1: Puede que si, pero eso no me importa, morirás ahora ¡¡FIRE!…_

_(Sonido de espada)_

_Mago N° 1: ...¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡MI MANO! ¡¡¡¡¡ME LA CORTASTE, MALDITO!_

_Alejandro: jejeje, no me lo esperaba, aún me quedaban fuerzas, que pena que haya ocurrido cuando te acercaste a mí, jeje._

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO ME LAS PAGARÁS, BLIZZARA!_

_Alejandro: ¿Qué? ¿No puede ser? Me va a matar, tengo que huir pero, no puedo moverme. Es mi fin._

_Raquel: (Hablándole a su mente) No puedes rendirte aún, Alejandro, vas a dejar que se salga con la suya, recuerda lo que le hizo a tu pueblo, a nosotros, a tu madre._

_Alejandro: A mi Madre, es verdad, no puedo rendirme aún, tengo que pelear, por todos, tengo que vengar la muerte de todos, por eso… por eso… ¡¡¡NO PUEDO RENDIRME!_

_Narrador: La ira de Alejandro, despertó un poder, un poder dejado por uno de sus compañeros… la botella que le entregó Raquel antes de la pelea, envolvió a Alejandro en un Aura cegadora, cargándolo de nuevas energías y evitando el poderoso ataque del Mago 1._

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡No es posible! ¿Cómo hiciste para detener mi ataque de BLIZZARA? Nadie nunca lo había logrado antes. Te mataré, no puedo dejarte vivo, serías una amenaza para todos nuestros planes. ¡¡BLIZZARA! (Puff) ¿Qué? No puedo usar mi magia, ehhh, tampoco puedo moverme, ¿¡QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?_

_Alejandro: (Brillando como un sol) Eso no importa, lo único que importa en estos momentos es mi venganza, mi ira ha llegado a su límite, y ahora no dejaré de pelear hasta que mueras. ¡Te mataré ahora mismo con esta espada! ¡Pondré toda mi ira en esta espada!_

_(La espada de Alejandro empieza a iluminarse transformándose en una espada que expulsaba fuego por toda la hoja de la espada)_

_Alejandro: ahora si, este es tu fin, ¡¡¡MUERE!_

_Mago N° 1: ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO PUEDO MORIR ASI! ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!_

_Narrador: Alejandro, de un solo tajo, pudo cortar en 2 al Mago N° 1 eliminándolo de una vez por todas, y el efecto de la espada llameante, hizo que se quemara con una velocidad increíble. Alejandro pudo cumplir su promesa, eliminar al asesino de su madre, pero como toda historia, este no será el fin de las batallas para Alejandro y sus compañeros._

_Alejandro: Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh, lo conseguí, lo conseguí, pude ganarle a un Mago sin tener poderes mágicos… ¡¡Mamaaaá, lo logré, cumplí mi promesa, derroté al causante de tu muerte, ahora si puedes descansar en paz!_

…………_¡Demonios, se me olvidaban los demás! ¡Cris, Zack, Raquel, ohhh por Dios, se me olvidaba que Raquel cayó de la montaña! Pero primero debo buscar a los demás, aunque, ¿como es posible que no los encuentre en una montaña tan pequeña?_

_Zack: ¡Alejandro! ¿Alejandro?_

_Alejandro: ¿Quién me está llamando en estos momentos de angustia? (Alejandro mira hacia debajo de la montaña) ¿Zack, eres tú?_

_Zack: Claro que soy yo, baja de una buena vez, has estado allá arriba mucho tiempo ¿A quién estás buscando? ¿A nosotros? Pues te cuento que ya estamos aquí abajo desde hace tiempo._

_Alejandro: ¿Cómo? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me avisaron antes, cuando los estaba buscando, que ya estaban abajo?_

_Zack: Ehhh, umm, es simple, ehhh, ahhh, Chiquilla dile porque no lo llamamos antes._

_Raquel: ¿Qué, por qué yo? Ejem, Este, bueno, no te llamamos porque… porque… ¡A si, ya sé porque! No te llamamos porque no nos dimos cuenta que estabas allá arriba. Nosotros pensábamos que estabas aquí abajo haciendo… algo._

_Alejandro: Esa ha sido la mentira más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida, y no llevo mucho de vida, 17 años son pocos comparados a los de Zack._

_Zack: Hey, no soy tan viejo, apenas tengo 22 años, eso no es mucho._

_Raquel: Saben estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, esta pelea es inútil, además debemos atender a Cris que todavía está desmayada._

_Alejandro: ¡¡¡AHHHH, es verdad, Cris sigue desmayada! (Saltando como un lunático de la montaña gritando GERÓNIMO al escuchar que Cris estaba desmayada… aún)_

_Raquel: vaya, es impresionante, después de una dura pelea contra el Mago N°1, ¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía y tanta estupidez como para hacer algo así?_

_Alejandro: (Tomando a Cris en sus brazos) ¡Cris! ¡Responde, Cris!_

_Cris: Ahhh, ahhh, Alejandro, ¿Eres tú?_

_Alejandro: Si, soy yo, vamos Cris, te tienes que levantar, tú puedes hacerlo, yo estoy aquí contigo, y necesito que te recuperes para que me acompañes._

_Cris: ¿En serio, me necesitas?_

_Alejandro: Ehhh, bueno, en realidad, necesito que te levantes pronto porque, necesitamos seguir nuestro camino, no es por mí, sino por todos, por eso te dije que te necesitaba, para que me acompañes con los demás._

_(Un gran sonido de silencio se escucho por los alrededores)_

_Cris: (Con un gran sonido de cachetadas, golpes, patadas y todo lo que quieran imaginarse que le haría Cris a Alejandro) ¡¡ERES UN BASTARDO, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ALGO ASI CUANDO YO ESTABA ILUSIONADA CON TUS PALABRAS, NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR MAS NUNCA!_

_Alejandro: (Todo Golpeado y desfigurado) Ahhhh, me duele… el cuerpo (Y cae desmayado)_

_Raquel y Zack: Te lo advertimos._

_Cris: ¡¡Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme, animal!_

_Alejandro: ……………………………………_

_Cris: ¿Alejandro? ¡¿Alejandro! ¡¡OH por Dios! ¡¡Que he hecho! ¡¡Esta inconsciente, y todo es por mi culpa! ¡¡Alejandro, (Sacudiéndolo como si fuera un trapo de cocina) despierta! ¡¡¡¡mira idiota despierta!_

_Zack: (Siendo sarcástico) Ahhhhh, lo mataste Cris, me has dejado sin hermano, ahhhhh, ¿cuanto te debo?_

_Raquel: ¬¬ Eres una mala persona Zack._

_Cris: (Llorando y sosteniendo a Alejandro) ¡¡¡Lo siento tanto Alejandro, no te quería matar (Pensando: Bueno en realidad si, pero no de esta manera), por favor no te mueras, necesito que alguien me moleste siempre, ya que tu eres especial en esa área, Zack no sirve así que por lo que más quieras, NO TE MUERAS!_

_Narrador: Tranquila Cris, no está muerto, bueno casi, pero no está muerto, solo esta desmayado, piensa que esta en un Paraíso con un montón de mujeres encima, eso si es un sueño._

_Cris: ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, 1ero en principal: me caes mal. 2do: tus comentarios no me agradan para nada. 3ro: Alejandro no querría estar en un Paraíso con un montón de mujeres encima, eso lo querría Zack…_

_Zack: ...Hey, ¡No cuentes mis sueños!..._

_Cris: …Cállate o te descuartizo. Ejem, por donde iba, ummm, ahh, ya me acordé. 4to: ¡cierra la boca amigo imaginario, porque yo se que tu eres de mentira, nosotros somos de verdad, tú no! Y por último: bueno, con las 4 anteriores fue suficiente._

_Narrador: (Susurrando y suspirando) Gracias a Dios te callaste._

_Zack: (Algo molesto) El narrador me esta quitando parlamento en esta ridícula historia, yo soy el que debería decir eso, no él._

_Raquel: Dejen ya de Hablar, parecen Chávez en una de sus cadenas, larguémonos de aquí, Zack llévate a Alejandro en la espalda y cuando despierte, el caminará sólo._

_Zack: Esta bien ma'am, ven acá Alejandro (Agarra a Alejandro por los pies y lo arrastra como si fuera un animal muerto dejando que su cara se golpee y sea arrastrada por la tierra)_

_Raquel: ¡Zack, agárralo bien! ¿No ves que así va a quedar peor que antes?_

_Zack: Si, ¿Y qué?_

_Raquel: ARGH, no importa._

_Narrador: Sin comentario alguno sobre lo anterior. Bueno, ahora hablando con la gente de verdad, mientras Alejandro se encontraba desmayado, comenzó a tener un sueño muy extraño, veámoslo…_

_Alejandro el soñador: (Cayendo de la nada y gritando como una niña) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PUFFFF, (Alejandro queda como una panqueca mas aplastada de lo normal) ¿Dónde estoy? No logro ver nada, hay pura oscuridad, será que morí, no, no creo, estaría en un túnel buscando una luz… Oh no, ¡estaré en el infierno! No, no creo, ya he estado ahí cuando Cris me dio con una tabla en la cabeza. ¿Si camino un poco, veré algo? (Alejandro da un paso y de la nada aparece una playa a su alrededor) Vaya, no tuve que caminar mucho, aunque me duele el cuerpo, y mi cara, no la siento… OHHHHH POR DIOS, ¿Qué hago vestido así? (Alejandro esta vestido con un sostén de cocos y una falda de pajas) Menos mal nadie me ve, aunque, esto es cómodo, me siento libre, (se levanta la falda… y hasta aquí lo dejo). Siempre he querido hacer algo así, si en alguna ocasión me encontraba vestido de esta manera (Alejandro mira a su alrededor), bien, no hay nadie, (respira profundo y… Cantando y moviendo su cintura) Halo, Haway… Halo Haway… y yoo no me see lo demás, Haw… ay._

_(Una multitud lo observaba muy extrañamente aunque no a la cara, más bien… se los dejo a ustedes. Cuando hayan terminado de pensar, la multitud comenzó a reírse pero no de cómo estaba vestido sino de su compadre, el que nace con uno, se desarrolla con uno, y muere antes que uno) ¡¡¡NOOOOOO, NO SE RÍAN DE MÍ, ES QUE ACASO NADIE TIENE PROBLEMAS CON SUS GUMAROS Y SU PRESIDENTE! (Y mientras estaba gritando, todas las personas desaparecieron y se volvió a quedar solo) UMM, ¿Será que tuve un sueño dentro de mi propio sueño? Ueno, seguiré bailando. (Después de un rato, Alejandro se cansó de bailar y se fue a nadar como Dios lo trajo al mundo y en ese momento llegaron un montón de mujeres que querían lanzársele encima a él) OHH Dios, estaré en un sueño de Zack, él es el pervertido de la familia no yo, pero bueno, vamos a disfrutar de este sueño al máximo, ¡vengan a mí!_

_Muchacha a punto de lanzarse encima de Alejandro: (GRITANDO) ¡¡¡¡NOOOO, TU NO ERES ZACK, NOS EQUIVOCAMOS DE SUEÑO OTRA VEZ, ADEMAS, TU ERES MUY FEO, PARECES UN FETO Y TU CARA ES HORRIBLE, PREFIERO AL NARRADOR ANTES QUE A TÍ!_

_Narrador: Gracias vale… Hey, me ofendiste (Alejandro tiene mis características físicas y no es nada feo y no tengo problemas "físicos como Alejandro, jajaja), jamás volveré a soñar contigo… pero con las demás si. _

_Muchacha a punto de lanzarse encima de Alejandro: Vámomos muchachas, tratemos con alguien mas hermoso que este, adiós._

_Alejandro: Pero… yo no soy feo, ¿o si? (Alejandro busca un espejo para verse y se sorprende al verse en el) ¡¡¡¿QUÉ? MI CARA, ESTA DESFIGURADA, Y LLENA DE TIERRA, POR QUÉ, ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO, ES OTRA PESADILLA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Alejandro Cae dando vueltas a la nada)_

_Pufff, Auchhh, esta vez si me dolió el trasero, ¿estaré despierto?_

_Voz desconocida: No, todavía estas soñando Alejandro, solo que este no es como los demás sueños._

_Alejandro: ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Y porqué no es como los demás sueños?_

_Voz desconocida: No desesperes, pronto lo sabrás, ahora que te veo bien te pareces mucho a tu padre._

_Alejandro: ¡¿Mi padre! ¡¿Tú conociste a mi padre!_

_Voz desconocida: Si, algún día descubrirás la verdad, y no tendré que ocultar mi rostro tras esta capucha mágica._

_Alejandro: ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me hablas en mis sueños?_

_Voz desconocida: Yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad, por ahora solo puedo decirte que conocí a tus padres antes de que tú y tu hermano nacieran, nosotros, éramos muy buenos amigos._

_Alejandro: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo me ibas a decir que eran buenos amigos? Que pérdida de tiempo._

_Voz desconocida: No seas desesperado muchacho, vaya de tal palo tal astilla, yo solo quiero que veas lo que te voy a mostrar a continuación._

_Alejandro: Muy bien, muéstrame "eso" que tienes que mostrarme (valga la redundancia)_

_Voz desconocida: Ok. Aragat yane crame past... Aragat yane crame past… ¡¡¡Aragat yane crame past!_

_Alejandro: ¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando? El ambiente esta cambiando nuevamente. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?_

_Voz desconocida: Aragat yane crame past… Aragat yane crame past… Aragat yane crame past… Aragat yane crame past…_

_Alejandro: ¡¡Oh no, no puede escucharme! Tendré que esperar, no se porque razón pero, siento que puedo confiar en él._

_Varios minutos después_

_Voz desconocida: (Respirando profundamente) Al fin… hemos llegado._

_Alejandro: (Siendo Sarcástico) Si, ya me di cuenta. ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Voz desconocida: Sígueme y lo sabrás._

_Alejandro: Ueno._

_Después de caminar mucho por un camino en el bosque llegan a un pueblo con un gran Castillo Imperial Atrás._

_Voz desconocida: Ya llegamos Alejandro. Por casualidad ¿Reconoces este lugar?_

_Alejandro: Ummmm, no, no lo reconozco… nunca lo he visto._

_Voz desconocida: ¿Estás seguro?_

_Alejandro: Ummm, espera un momento, si, yo lo he visto antes, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando era solo un niño. Tenía como unos 5 años cuando lo vi por 1era y por última vez, estaba con Zack y mi madre paseando por las praderas y de repente mi madre nos agarra a Zack y a mí con mucha fuerza y nos lleva corriendo hacia este pueblo. Recuerdo que, cuando llegamos, mi madre se detuvo y miro detenidamente el castillo de ese pueblo, poco después se fue alejando poco a poco del pueblo y nos regresamos a casa. Todavía, después de tantos años, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó ese día, ¿por qué mi madre se detuvo en ese pueblo y contemplaba el castillo? Eso es algo que quisiera saber. ¿Por qué me preguntaste si conocía este lugar?_

_Voz desconocida: Estaba esperando que preguntaras eso. Veras, 1ero que nada este pueblo se llama "Alejandría"…_

_Alejandro: … ¡¡Ese es uno de los 4 Reinos más poderosos del mundo!_

_Voz desconocida: Estas en lo correcto Alejandro, el Reino de Alejandría es considerado 1 de los más poderosos en este mundo debido a que, al igual que los otros 3 Reinos: Igros, Cleira y Troya, poseen una maldición…_

_Alejandro: … ¿Una, maldición?_

_Voz desconocida: Si, una maldición que los ha ido corrompiendo desde épocas antiguas, te contaré la historia:_

"_En el año 1491, los 4 Reinos eran como los demás pueblos, simples pero pobres, sin muchos alimentos y viviendas que los protegiera de los días malos. Pero, poco después, 4 niños, cada uno había nacido en un pueblo distinto, en otras palabras, en los 4 Reinos que antes eran pueblos pequeños y cercanos. Ellos eran amigos de infancia, se juntaban a jugar, a veces salían de sus pueblos a jugar en el bosque, o en las praderas, por eso se conocían bien y conocían los deseos de los demás. Cuando crecieron, ellos veían sus pueblos y se decepcionaban al verlo ya que estaba lleno de enfermedades, no había suficiente comida, día tras día moría una o dos personas por los problemas anteriores, ellos quisieron ayudar a sus pueblos, y un día, los 4 jóvenes se reunieron para ver que es lo que podían hacer, y juntos emprendieron un viaje para descubrir nuevos lugares que les ayudara a descubrir sus metas. Pasaron meses y esos 4 jóvenes llegaron a una montaña que tenía forma de un ojo gigante, como la de un Dragón y la llamaron "La Montaña del Ojo de Dragón". Por alguna extraña razón aquellos jóvenes se sintieron atraídos por esa montaña y entraron en ella, nadie sabe lo que pasó allá adentro pero, cuando salieron días después, sus caras habían cambiado, tenían una extraña mezcla de felicidad y ambición en sus ojos. Al llegar a sus respectivos pueblos, comenzaron a decir que ahora era el turno de ellos (los jóvenes) de cambiar el futuro de su mundo y comenzó así, la evolución de aquellos pueblos pobres y un año después se convirtieron en los Reinos que conoces ahora. La felicidad invadía cada uno de los corazones de aquellos ciudadanos, ya no había enfermedades, no había hambre y cada persona tenía casa propia en donde alojarse y esos jóvenes se convirtieron en los Reyes de esos Reinos. Esa paz duro 24 años, hasta un trágico día en donde esos 4 Reyes cambiaron sus ideales de paz y felicidad a guerra y dolor. Luego de eso, los 4 Reinos (ya convertidos en una gran ciudad y ampliado a lo largo del continente) volvieron a sufrir y aquel que no le gustara el reinado era eliminado. Muchos murieron, otros para salvar su vida obedecieron las órdenes de aquellos Reyes y otros escaparon ya que no soportaban los ideales de sus Reyes"._

_Alejandro: Ya entendí como comenzó todo pero no entiendo una cosa._

_Voz desconocida: ¿Qué puede ser?_

_Alejandro: ¿¡¡QUÉ TIENE QUE VER TODO ESTO CON LO QUE TE DIJE?_

_Voz desconocida: ¡¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR, SIEMPRE ESTAS DESESPERADO POR TODO, POR ESO ES QUE NO CONSIGUES A CRIS!_

_Alejandro: ¿¡Qué dijiste?_

_Voz desconocida: Uppps, nada, yo no dije nada._

_Alejandro: Si dijiste algo._

_Voz desconocida: No, no dije nada._

_Alejandro: Bueno, ya, de todas maneras no me interesa mucho lo que me hayas dicho._

_Voz desconocida: Bien, seguiré. Te conté todo esto porque lo necesitas saber para entender lo siguiente. Los 4 Reyes consiguieron de alguna manera la inmortalidad ya que hoy en día siguen vivos, han vivido más que sus propios hijos y nietos. Ahora te pido que te enfoques en el Reino que viste cuando eras niño, te voy a decir algo que tal vez cambie tu vida por completo. En el año 1640 el Rey Olline tuvo una tatara-tatara-tatara nieta, su madre murió a los pocos años de que ella naciera y su padre murió en una batalla contra otro Reino a los 33 años de vida, desde entonces su vida estuvo a cargo de su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo el Rey Olline. Pero, de todos los descendientes del Rey, ella era la más rebelde, a ella nunca le gustó la manera de gobernar de su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo y como consecuencia la encerraron en su cuarto sin poder salir y ver la luz del sol. Pero, él Rey no sabía que su tatara-tatara-tatara nieta se echaba sus escapadas y en una de esas conoció a un hombre, él era un guerrero de alto grado de uno de los pueblos cercanos, Troya era el Reino que él protegía, el fue a ese pueblo para hablar con el Rey y así poder llegar a un acuerdo entre los Reinos y unirse, pero yendo al castillo, se quedó cautivado al ver a la princesa, se fue acercando a ella y poco a poco se fueron conociendo. A aquel guerrero se le olvidó lo de hablar con el Rey, solo se preocupaba de ver a aquella joven princesa, pasaron los años y la joven princesa quedó embarazada de aquel hombre. Por eso, el Rey se dio cuenta que ella se escapaba y mandó una orden para que la ejecutaran, pero el guerrero llegó a tiempo para salvarla y poder escapar con ella. Así fue que aquella princesa fue desterrada (en otras palabras) de su Reino y el joven guerrero abandonó su puesto de guerrero para vivir con esa joven muchacha, además que había dejado embarazada a la joven y tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir. 7 meses después nació un varón y poco tiempo después se casaron y se fueron a vivir a un pequeño pueblo. 4 años después esa joven volvió a quedar embarazada y a los 9 meses después nació otro joven, 2 años después aparecieron unos guerreros del Reino de Alejandría que estaban buscando a esa joven muchacha para eliminarla ya que no habían podido hacerlo años atrás, el esposo de esa joven luchó valientemente contra esos guerreros, logró eliminarlos pero lastimosamente murió peleando. La joven de 23 años de edad quedó viuda y tuvo que criar sola a 2 jóvenes que tú conoces muy bien Alejandro. Por casualidad ¿No te recuerda nada esta historia?_

_Alejandro: (Temblando y tartamudeando) No… me digas… que… esa muchacha… era… era…_

_Voz desconocida: …Si Alejandro, esa muchacha era "Raquel"._

_Alejandro: No es posible… no te creo… quiere decir que… mi madre es la… tatara-tatara-tatara nieta… ¿Del Rey Olline?_

_Voz desconocida: Si, y tú y Zack son los siguientes en la descendencia del Rey Olline._

_Alejandro: No puedo creerlo… jeje… ¡¡ES GENIAL, SOY DESCENDIENTE DE UN REY! Y mi padre era un guerrero de alto grado, por eso es que soy tan hábil con la espada y Zack con la lanza. Otra cosa ¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre?_

_Voz desconocida: Eso te lo puede responder otra persona, además ya te tienes que ir, te están tratando de despertar, luego nos veremos Alejandro, Adiós._

_Alejandro: Espera, no puedo irme, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte y yo sé que tú las sabes… ¡No me quiero irrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_Cris: (Golpeando a Alejandro levemente en la cara) ¡Alejandro, Alejandro, despierta!_

_Alejandro: ¡¡Voz desconocida, regresa!_

_Todos: ¿?_

_Alejandro: ¡Zack, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que éramos descendientes del Rey Olline!_

_Zack: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?... ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_Alejandro: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que éramos descendientes del Rey Olline?_

_Cris: ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué esta sucediendo aquí?_

_Raquel: Creo que pronto lo sabremos._

_Alejandro contó su sueño (bueno, no todo el sueño claro) a sus amigos y a Zack, era casi imposible de creer que un sueño dijera tantas cosas, hasta que Zack aclaro todo._

_Zack: No puedo creer que alguien encapuchado te dijera la verdad que te quisimos ocultar para que no sufrieras por el pasado de nuestros padres. Yo vi morir a mi padre, y nuestra madre me obligó a callar ese suceso hasta la tumba pero, ya no puedo callar porque ya lo sabes. Mi padre murió por eso y mi madre también, si no tenemos cuidado los siguientes seremos nosotros, el Rey sabe de mi existencia pero no de la tuya, si se llega a enterar es capaz de cualquier cosa._

_Raquel: Heyy, acaso te estás olvidando de algo, a su lado estamos Cris y yo, ustedes ya no están solos, estaremos con ustedes en cualquier momento. Si los buscan a ustedes entonces nos buscan a nosotros también._

_Cris: Tienes razón Raquel, lucharemos con ustedes y si morimos pues moriremos juntos…_

_Alejandro, Zack y Raquel: ………………………….._

_Cris: ¿Qué?_

_Zack: Olvídalo si. Chiquilla, gracias por tu comprensión pero, esta es una pelea de los Olline y nadie debe interferir en peleas familiares excepto los familiares._

_Alejandro: No estoy de acuerdo contigo Zack, nosotros conocemos a Cris desde que nació, por eso sabemos que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil que se le salga, a Raquel la conocemos muy poco pero se nota que ella nos quiere ayudar por todo lo que hicimos por ella a pesar de que sabíamos sobre ella, así que yo si quiero su ayuda._

_Cris: Son 3 contra 1 Zack, ¿Quieres seguir peleando?_

_Zack: Ahhh, no tiene caso, además soy el mayor y ese tipo de juegos ya no los hago, eso es para niños, es decir para ustedes._

_Cris: ¡Eso no es verdad!_

_Alejandro: No le hagas caso, tú ya no pareces una niña Cris, ya estás muy mayor para molestarte por todo._

_Cris: (Crujiendo los dientes y mirando maliciosamente) ¿¡Me estás llamando vieja Alejandro?_

_Alejandro: (Asustado) Gulp, no Cris, yo solo digo que… ummm… ahhh… ya no eres una niña para que te molestes por tonterías como Zack._

_Zack: ¡Heyy!_

_Cris: ¡Entonces ¿me estas llamando malcriada!_

_Alejandro: Si… ¡espera no!… ¿vamos a estar así todo el día?_

_Cris: ¡¡Si a mi me da la gana podríamos estar peleando toda la vida, así que responde ¿Me estás llamando malcriada!_

_Alejandro: ¡¡Ya te dije que no, compórtate quieres, ahora no es momento de pelear entre nosotros! Zack ¿a dónde vamos ahora?_

_Cris: Claro no, cambia el tema, ignoren a Cris._

_Alejandro: ¬¬_

_Zack: Bien, estaba pensando en ir de nuevo al mercado, para reabastecernos de comida, medicinas y cosas que necesitemos._

_Alejandro: ¿Y después?_

_Zack: No estoy seguro, no hay poblados cerca en kilómetros y tardaríamos días en llegar a uno._

_Alejandro: Entonces está decidido, vamos a "La Montaña del Ojo de Dragón"._

_Zack: ¿¡¡Qué dices? ¿¡¡Estás loco? Allá es donde los 4 Reyes cambiaron drásticamente su vida…_

_Alejandro: …24 años después. Lo sé, y estoy consciente de lo que puede pasar, pero, quiero saber que les pasó cuando entraron en esa montaña, que había allá adentro que los hizo cambiar. Si no quieren, yo los entiendo, no voy a obligarlos._

_Raquel: ¿Es que acaso lo que dije hace rato no lo escucharon? Yo voy contigo Alejandro, por eso decidí seguirlos._

_Cris: Aunque este molesta contigo Alejandro, no puedo dejarte solo, nunca lo he hecho y no quiero empezar ahora, yo voy también contigo._

_Alejandro: Gracias muchachas, bien Zack, faltas tú, que dices ¿nos acompañas?_

_Zack: ¿Me queda otro camino? Al principio yo dije que los protegería de cualquier cosa, siendo el mayor y el de más experiencia puedo cuidarlos, además, tu eres mi única familia y ustedes 2 son muy graciosas, yo los acompaño también, además, ninguno de ustedes sabe pelear._

_Alejandro: ¿Quieres probar lo que dices?_

_Zack: Nooooo gracias, no quiero dejarte avergonzado delante de tu noviecita, jajajaj._

_Cris: (Sonrojada) ¿Qué, novios?_

_Alejandro: (También sonrojado) Ehhh… ummm… bueno… olvida la pelea… dejémoslo en un empate._

_Raquel: Jajaja, los 2 tórtolos están rojos de la vergüenza, parece que fueran a explotar, ¿no es lindo?_

_Zack: Ya estoy acostumbrado, toda la vida ha sido así y nunca han sido algo más que amigos, a veces creo que mi hermano es rarito._

_Alejandro: (Más sonrojado) Heyy, el hecho de que nunca le diga a Cris que es bonita y que siempre que la veo me pongo un poco nervioso y digo cosas tontas no quiere decir que sea rarito…………una pregunta ¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

_Zack y Raquel: Creo que si._

_Alejandro: (Súper sonrojado) Ehhh… creo que estoy en problemas emocionales._

_Cris: (Mirando fijamente a Alejandro) Bueno._

_Alejandro: ¿Bueno qué?_

_Cris: ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados, tenemos un viaje que hacer verdad?_

_Alejandro: (Sorprendido) Ehhh… si… tienes razón, no podemos detenernos ahora._

_Cris: Bueno, entonces vámonos, tenemos que llegar pronto al mercado si queremos encontrar lugar para pasar la noche._

_Alejandro: Esta bien._

_Zack: Eso ha sido más raro que la actitud de Alejandro, no puedo creer que Cris se haya puesto así._

_Raquel: soy una máquina, pero soy niña, y como tal creo entender la actitud de Cris con Alejandro, esta avergonzada, creo que está muy emocionada por la noticia y no quiere mostrar su lado sentimental a Alejandro hasta que sea el momento justo, bueno eso creo._

_Zack: Bueno, lo mejor será dejarlo así, nada ganamos tratando de entender a Cris, ella siempre ha sido un caso perdido, así que vamos con ellos Raquel._

_Raquel: ¡¿Ummm!... Esta Bien…_

_Narrador: Y así, los 4 jóvenes con un destino en sus mentes, comienzan su aventura en busca de respuestas, "La Montaña del Ojo de Dragón" es su siguiente destino, que les deparará a nuestros aventureros allá, no se lo pierdan en el próximo episodio titulado: "Los Secretos de la Montaña del Ojo de Dragón"._

_Imagínense una canción en donde la letra tenga que ver con la historia para dar un poco de diversión y se darán cuenta de que son unos "sin oficio". Chao._


	5. Los Secretos de La Montaña del Ojo del D

_CAPÍTULO IV_

_Los Secretos de la Montaña del ojo deL Dragón_

_Narrador: Hola güeros, estamos de vuelta con nuestra aventura barata. La última vez, nuestros héroes se dirigían a la "Montaña del Ojo de Dragón", pero, gracias a unas bestias que se encontraron en el camino hacia la montaña, tuvieron que devolverse nuevamente al "Bosque" corriendo como unos niños asustados y gritando como unas niñas lloronas (sin ofender a Raquel y a Cris); volviendo nuevamente a lo que debemos; nuestros héroes al sufrir esa "humillante" derrota, decidieron ir al mercado para ver si encontraban algo que los ayudara a vencer a esas terribles bestias. Zack, pensó que las armas lo ayudarían a derrotarlos; Raquel, pensó que pociones mágicas la ayudarían a vencerlos; Alejandro, pensó que la fuerza propia le aumentaría la experiencia en batalla y sería más fácil vencerlos y Cris… no le importaba vencerlos, solo quería estar cerca de Alejandro (aunque es raro después de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior). Bueno, para no molestarlos más, les digo lo mismo que les he dicho en los capítulos anteriores: "Los dejo con nuestros héroes"._

_Zack: Muy bien, ¡Llegamos al "Mercado"!_

_Alejandro: (Siendo antipático) ¡WOW, en serio, si no lo dices no me entero Zack! ¿Verdad muchachas?_

_Cris y Raquel asienten a la pregunta de Alejandro._

_Zack: ¬¬, No haré caso a esos comentarios absurdos. Alejandro, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer así que, nos vemos en el "Inn" cuando terminemos._

_Alejandro: Ok. Muy bien, separémonos, busquemos lo esencial para derrotar a esas bestias que hicieron gritar a Zack como una niña._

_Zack: ¡¡Por lo menos no me hice en los pantalones y empecé a gritar: "Mami, mami, auxilio, mamá"!_

_Alejandro: ¡¡¡Tal vez, pero el que escapó primero fuiste tú!_

_Zack y Alejandro se miraban fijamente a los ojos y de ellos salían rayos que chocaban entre si._

_Raquel: Ya basta, parecen unos niños peleando, busquemos las cosas primero, luego podrán seguir peleando en el "Inn" ¿De acuerdo?_

_Alejandro y Zack: (Todavía mirándose fijamente) Esta bien._

_Narrador: Y así, Zack se fue a la tienda de armas, Raquel a la de pociones, Alejandro a pelear por ahí y Cris… se fue con Alejandro._

_En la tienda de armas._

_Zack: Buenas tardes._

_Vendedor: Buenas tardes jovencito, en que puedo ayudarle._

_Zack: Estoy buscando armas que sean bien resistentes a los monstruos que se encuentran cerca de la "Montaña del Ojo del Dragón"_

_Vendedor: ¡¿Ha dicho usted la "Montaña del Ojo del Dragón"?¡_

_Zack: Si, ¿Me puede ayudar?_

_Vendedor: Ehh… si, pero los monstruos cercanos a esa montaña son muy poderosos y las armas que tengo en venta son las mejores de por aquí pero no se si sean las necesarias para pelear contra ellos._

_Zack: Bueno, me encargaré de probarlas yo mismo contra esos monstruos. ¿Cuánto cuestan?_

_Vendedor: Depende del tipo de arma que esté buscando, aunque veo que tiene una lanza, eso me especifica mejor su búsqueda, usted lleva una "Lanza Común", pero en mi tienda tengo 2 lanzas nuevas y mejoradas, la "Lanza Carmesí" y la "Lanza Doble"._

_Zack: ¿Qué diferencia tienen esas Lanzas?_

_Vendedor: Bueno, la "Lanza Carmesí" esta hecha de puro metal fino y su punta es de la indestructible piedra "Carmesí" que es capaz de resistir las más duras batallas y penetrar hasta el más duro metal, mientras que la "Lanza Doble" posee 2 puntas, perfectas para evitar ataques traicioneros por la espalda, además que es bien ligera y se mueve muy rápido._

_Zack: ¿Y cuánto cuesta cada lanza?_

_Vendedor: Bueno, la "Lanza Carmesí" cuesta 200 gils y la "Lanza Doble" cuesta 150 gils. ¿Cuál desea llevar?_

_Zack: Antes quiero hacerle una pregunta, si le pido que me combine esas 2 lanzas para formar una nueva, ¿Usted lo haría?_

_Vendedor: Soy un poco viejo y mis habilidades para crear armas ya me está fallando, no podría ayudarte._

_Zack: ¿No hay alguna manera que me pueda combinar esas 2 Lanzas?_

_Vendedor: Bueno, mis habilidades manuales ya me fallan y mi nieto está de viaje, si quieres te puedo enseñar a combinar lanzas._

_Zack: Sería un honor aprender a forjar lanzas bajo sus enseñanzas._

_Vendedor: Jojojojo, eres un jovencito muy interesante, veo en tus ojos mucha honestidad y gran interés por aprender. Bien, te enseñaré, pero primero, debo ver cuanto sabes sobre las lanzas y si estas capacitado mentalmente entonces te enseñaré a forjar lanzas, ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_Zack: Por supuesto, no quiero volver a perder mis tesoros más preciados, por eso, estoy decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo._

_Vendedor: Bien, entonces empecemos…_

_En la tienda de pociones_

_(Sonido de campanillas resonando al golpearse con la puerta)_

_Raquel: Buenas, ¿hay alguien aquí?_

_Nadie Responde._

_Raquel: Hooola, ¿Alguien me puede atender?_

_El lugar estaba tan desolado que una paja del desierto pasó al frente de Raquel._

_Raquel: Demonios, no puede ser que no haya nadie atendiendo aquí a estas horas, tal vez fueron a comer, bueno, que mas da, mejor me voy al Inn._

_Narrador: Mientras Raquel se decidía a irse de la tienda un gran estruendo se escucho dentro de la tienda y mucho humo comenzó a salir del almacén del vendedor. Rápidamente, Raquel se acercó al humo pero era muy extraño ya que además de ser humo color amarillo claro, Raquel no podía ver absolutamente nada. No le quedó otra opción que utilizar "WIND", una magia de viento que ayuda a despejar grandes masas de aire concentrado, o comúnmente, humo._

_Raquel: ¿Se encuentra alguien herido? ¿Respondan, hay alguien herido en esta habitación?_

_Vendedor agotado: Au… au… auxil…auxilio… auxilio… ¡¡Ayuda!_

_Raquel: ¿Qué? ¡¡Señor, no se vaya a mover, ya voy para allá!_

_Narrador: Raquel se acerca a donde se encontraba el hombre pidiendo auxilio y hace todo lo posible por rescatarlo de los estantes que cayeron encima de él, pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerza perdía debido a que ella era una Maga Oscura y físicamente no era muy fuerte, además que apenas era una niña. El hombre desesperado le dijo que no importaba si el moría, lo único que le pedía a Raquel era que rescatara a su hija que se encontraba atrapada debajo de 2 estantes más que eran retenidos por una pequeña mesa de madera que saltó durante la explosión y la niña no salía por su cuenta porque se había desmayado cuando cayeron los estantes. Raquel intentó una vez más tratar de levantar los estantes pero esta vez era 2 y no pudo hacer más que debilitarse por el esfuerzo. Raquel gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda ya que no podía usar magia en frente de las personas y corrientes porque ellos eran temerosos a la magia negra. Estoy en un dilema pensó Raquel muy perturbada, pero decidió usar su magia, tal vez la descubrirían y la echaran pero tenía que salvar la vida de esas 2 personas, padre e hija, eran humanos, lo que más quería Raquel en el mundo, no podía dejarlos morir así que, sin dudarlo, usó la magia "BLIZZARD" para hacer que aparecieran estacas de hielo y levantaran los estantes, De esa forma, el vendedor y su hija estaban a salvo y aunque Raquel estaba feliz había algo que le perturbaba en su mente._

_Raquel: Eh… disculpe… ¿Se encuentran bien? Es decir, ¿Usted y su hija?_

_Vendedor: ……………………………………………_

_Raquel: Eh, lo siento… pero tuve que utilizar magia negra… para salvarlos… no los culpo si me tienen miedo… pero yo no les voy a hacer nada._

_Vendedor: ………………………………………….._

_Raquel: ………………….. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… espero que se recuperen pronto, el hielo desaparecerá en poco tiempo debido al calor del mercado, lamento el destrozo, pero no puedo pagarle las reparaciones, con su permiso._

_Vendedor: ………………Espera._

_Raquel: (Se detiene asustada) Que… ¿Qué sucede?_

_Vendedor: …………………….gra._

_Raquel: ¿Disculpe?_

_Vendedor: ……….gracias… por salvar a mi hija… no te tengo miedo… solo estoy en shock… debido a lo que hiciste._

_Raquel: ¿Y exactamente que hice?_

_Vendedor: Me acabas de salvar la vida y a lo más preciado en el mundo para mí, por eso estoy sorprendido, que una Maga Negra, haya ayudado a los humanos, a los que tanto aborrecen._

_Raquel: jejejeje, bueno, me alegro que diga eso, pero no todos los Magos Negros son así, yo no soy así, pero, es mejor que me vaya, debe atender a su hija y si me ven aquí junto con este alboroto sabrán mi identidad y estaremos en problemas los 3 así que, hasta luego._

_Vendedor: Espera, antes de este accidente, tú estabas llamando a la tienda, mi hija quería atender pero, por culpa de mi tozudez le dije que me siguiera ayudando a pesar de conocer los riesgos del experimento, siempre obligo a mi hija a trabajar conmigo en experimentos peligrosos, debes pensar que soy un mal padre, si no la hubiera detenido, ella no estaría así, (botando lágrimas de los ojos) ¡¡Por mi culpa, por mi culpa mi hija está así!_

_Raquel: ……………………………….._

_Vendedor: por favor, toma lo que venías a buscar, me salvaste la vida, y no encuentro otra manera de como pagártelo, llévate lo que quieras es gratis._

_Raquel: ………………..Esta bien._

_Narrador: Raquel se acerca a los estantes que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y tomó todo lo que necesitaba pero, aunque el vendedor le había dicho que era gratis, Raquel sabía que estarían en problemas económicos por todas las pociones que se había llevado así que, encima del mostrador, buscó el precio de cada poción y dejo el total a gastar más una pequeña cantidad de dinero extra para que el vendedor pudiera ayudar a su hija y comprar nuevos estantes (de donde sacarán tanto dinero nuestros héroes, se supone que de las peleas con monstruos pero de donde lo obtienen los monstruos, ¿Nunca se lo habían preguntado?)._

_Ahora con Alejandro y Cris._

_Alejandro: Bueno, creo que aquí esta bien, estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, el aire es fresco, el día es perfecto, podemos entrenar bastante, jajajajaja, ¡¡Nada puede salir mal!_

_Cris (Asustada): ¡¡Ehhhhhh…. Alejandro… este no es un día perfecto para mí!_

_Alejandro (Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro): ¿Y por qué lo dices Cris?_

_Cris: ¡¡Míralo tú mismo!_

_Alejandro (Abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor): ………………..Ya te entiendo Cris… estamos rodeados de puros monstruos… y no tenemos escapatoria, ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_Cris: Yo sugiero una huída rápida como la de la vez anterior._

_Alejandro: Ummm, es una buena idea pero no la acepto._

_Cris: ¿¡¡¡ QUÉ… Y COMO PIENSAS GANARLE A TANTOS MONSTRUOS?_

_Alejandro (Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Cris y haciendo que se sonrojara): Porque cada vez que peleo a tu lado me hago más fuerte, por eso no me preocupo, si morimos, estaré feliz de morir a tu lado Cris…_

_Gran golpe en la cabeza de Alejandro._

_Cris (Con la mano gigantesca debido al golpe): ¿¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR COSAS TAN INSOLENTES EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ, CREES QUE TE VOY A HACER CASO SABIENDO QUE VOY A MORIR SI NO ESCAPO?_

_Alejandro (Con un gran chichón en la cabeza): Bueno tenía que intentarlo, al menos ya eres la misma de antes, y eso me alegra._

_Cris (Sonrojada): Estúpido. Arghhh, odio cuando te pones tan dulce en momentos así. Jejeje, bueno, está bien, me has convencido, vamos a pelear, yo también me vuelvo fuerte si estoy a tu lado, por eso se que no perderemos, ya que estamos "juntos"._

_Alejandro: Jejeje, Ahora si eres una Cris distinta, te has vuelto fuerte. Entonces, peleemos Cris, eliminemos a todos los monstruos para fortalecernos juntos._

_Cris: No lo digas de esa manera por favor, vas a hacer que los lectores piensen extraño y no queremos críticas de nuestras acciones._

_Alejandro: Lo siento, bueno..._

_Cris: Si…_

_Alejandro y Cris: ¡¡¡A PELEAR!_

_3 horas después._

_Raquel: Alejandro, Cris, al fin llegan, ¿Qué los demoró tanto?_

_Zack: ¬¬ ¿O qué estaban haciendo?_

_Cris (Decepcionada): Desgraciadamente nada, no pasó ¡Nada!_

_Alejandro: ¿Cómo que desgraciadamente?... ¿Para qué pregunto si se que no me van a responder?_

_Zack: ¡Mucha charla, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que los retrazó?_

_Alejandro: En realidad, no se que fue lo que nos pasó._

_Raquel: Un momento, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿cómo que no saben que fue lo que les pasó?_

_Cris: Es verdad, cuando estábamos peleando con una gran cantidad de monstruos una luz muy brillante apareció de repente e hizo que nos desmayáramos y cuando nos despertamos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos tirados en el suelo y todos los cuerpos de los monstruos que eliminamos ya no estaban._

_Zack: A ver si entendí. ¿Ustedes me están tratando de decir que algo les pasó y no lo recuerdan? No puedo creerlo, y mas de ti Alejandro, tú que siempre me andas recordando cosas que pasaron hace más de 10 años._

_Alejandro: ¬¬ ¿Qué insinúas con eso, hermano?_

_Zack y Cris: ¿¡Ummm?_

_Zack: (Sorprendido) ¿¿¿Ummm? ¿Alejandro, como me has llamado?_

_Alejandro: ¿Cómo te he llamado? Pues como siempre te llamo hermano. Nosotros somos hermanos y llamarte hermano no debería sorprenderte ni confundirte tanto._

_Cris: (Confundida) ¿Alejandro, te sientes bien?_

_Alejandro: (Alterado) ¿¡Qué sucede con ustedes 2, es que acaso no puedo llamar hermano a mi hermano?_

_Raquel: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Alguien me podría explicar?_

_Zack: Con gusto lo haré Raquel. Hace 6 años, yo estaba con Alejandro en el mercado cercano al pueblo y, para asustarlo, me escondí y lo deje solo cuando estaba mirando unas figuras de madera que estaba vendiendo uno de los mercaderes. Al poco tiempo, Alejandro se dio cuenta de que no estaba a su lado y empezó a gritar: "¡HERMANO ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!". Y así siguió gritando hasta que se asustó y empezó a llorar, como la gente se estaba reuniendo alrededor de él para saber que pasaba, no me dio de otra que buscarlo y llevármelo a casa. Cuando llegamos, mamá me preguntó que es lo que había pasado y porque Alejandro estaba llorando, Alejandro fue corriendo a los brazos de mi mamá y le contó que yo lo había abandonado. Mamá me castigó y Alejandro me dijo que jamás en su vida me volvería a llamar hermano ya que llamándome hermano nunca, y que me acostumbrara a que lo llamara Alejandro porque no iba a soportar más llamarme hermano y pasar la vergüenza que pasó ese día, desde entonces Alejandro y yo nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. ¡¡POR ESO SE QUE TU NO ERES ALEJANDRO, ¿¿QUE HICISTE CON ÉL MALDITO!_

_Alejandro: Hermano, no puedo creer que desconfíes de tu propio hermano, tu sangre, tu única familia._

_Zack: (Apuntando su lanza hacia Alejandro) Te equivocas "hermanito", a pesar de todas las diferencias y peleas que tengo con Alejandro, nosotros 2 nos conocemos muy bien, y el sabe mas que nadie que yo soy quien soy gracias a mi y no gracias a los demás, ni siquiera de mi propia familia, mi madre me crió, pero ella no definió mi personalidad, eso se aprende con la experiencia y el trabajo duro, y Alejandro también conoce mi manera de pensar, así que él nunca diría algo como eso, solo para que yo no lo amenazara, mas bien el se enfrentaría a mi como el hombre que es, y no como un cobarde que pone a su familia en medio para evitar salir lastimado. Así que, te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Dónde tienes a Alejandro? Y esta vez no andaré con habladurías absurdas para alargar historia, respóndeme de una buena vez._

_Alejandro: Ehhh… ummm… No creí que tuviera que hacer esto, pero no me queda otra salida…_

_Cris: … ¿¡Qué piensas hacer impostor?_

_Alejandro: Jejejeje, nadie ha podido escapar de este truco mágico, lamento mucho tener que usarlo con personas tan insignificantes como ustedes, pero como ya dije, no tengo otra salida._

_Raquel: Prepárense, el impostor dijo que iba a utilizar un truco mágico, eso quiere decir que trabajar para el Rey de IGROS, debemos tener cuidado, acuérdense que apenas salimos con vida en la batalla contra el Mago N°1, si este es mas poderoso, no tendremos oportunidad de ganar si no estamos los 4 juntos._

_Alejandro: ¡¡Cállate de una buena vez, como osas compararme con uno de los subordinados del Rey Beoulve de IGROS, yo trabajo solo, no trabajo para nadie, estamos claros!_

_Zack: ¿Entonces, que quieres de nosotros?_

_Alejandro: No tengo porque responderles. Ahora, sin mas preámbulos, les presento la mayor magia conocida por el mundo, jajajajajajaja, ¡¡Todos van a morir!_

_Zack: (Hablando con angustia) Prepárense muchachas, acaba de comenzar la pelea._

_Raquel y Cris: ¡Entendido!_

_Alejandro: (Sacando algo de su bolso) Con esto los destruiré. ¡¡¡Polvos de invisibilidad! ¡PUFF! (Un humo blanco rodea a Zack y a las muchachas)_

_Zack: Cuff, cuff, ¿Se encuentran bien?_

_Cris: Cuff, cuff, cuff, si, cuff, me encuentro bien, cuff._

_Raquel: Yo estoy bien, un humo tan débil no me hace daño, y se van a sorprender mucho de lo que está haciendo ese impostor de Alejandro._

_Zack: Cuff, ¿Qué está haciendo, cuff_

_Raquel: Se está escapando._

_Zack y Cris: ¿¿¡¡QUÉ?_

_Raquel: (Invocando una magia) Dios del viento dame tu poder para poder dispersar este humo… ¡WIND!_

_Zack: El humo está desapareciendo, cuff, pero todavía me siento ahogado._

_Cris: Cuff cuff, es verdad, pero, cuff, por lo menos se puede respirar mucho mejor que cuando estaba el humo._

_Raquel: Voy a seguirlo para no perderlo (empieza a correr tras el impostor). Sigan mis huellas cuando se recuperen._

_Zack: Te alcanzaremos cuando Cris se recupere por completo, cuff cuff._

_Cris: Tú también estás mal por el humo, cuff cuff, así que tú también debes descansar, cuff._

_Zack: Pero por lo menos yo no digo tantos "cuffs" en un sólo diálogo._

_Cris: Cállate de una buena vez y deja de decir tantas tonterías. Te pareces a Alejandro cuando habla._

_Zack: ¿¡QUÉ?... ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Cris: U. No era para tanto._

_Narrador: Un poco más lejos de donde estaban Cris y Zack, Raquel, persigue con dificultad al impostor ya que este se mueve como tarzán en las lianas, en otras palabras, se mueve muy rápido y es difícil de seguir._

_Raquel: Demonios… es muy rápido… no podré alcanzarlo a tiempo… esperen… puede que la magia STOP me sirva… aunque… es muy difícil de que acierte completamente al enemigo… a veces no funciona… pero no me queda otra alternativa… debo… intentarlo (Raquel se detiene)… Chronos, Dios del Tiempo, te pido que me ofrezcas tus poderes para realizar esta magia y poder así detener a mi enemigo… ¡¡¡STOP!_

_Narrador: De pronto un Rayo de luz (color gris pálido) comienza a aparecer en las manos de Raquel y empieza a dirigirse al impostor de Alejandro, y al momento de tocarlo este da un salto para esquivarlo pero, por una extraña razón la magia STOP cambia su dirección y se dirige nuevamente al impostor golpeándolo y dejándolo inmovilizado._

_Nota: al momento del desvío de STOP, lo coloco como algo extraño ya que en los juegos nunca hemos visto como actúa esa magia en realidad, por eso me puse a inventar un poco variando su forma de actuar sobre una persona._

_Raquel: Excelente, funcionó la magia, aunque no entiendo como ocurrió ese desvío, bueno no debo preocuparme ahora, debo llamar a los demás para que vengan y nos preparemos para cuando la magia termine._

_Pocos minutos después_

_Raquel: Es por aquí, ya estamos llegando, en este lugar fue que paralicé al impos…tor._

_Zack: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está el impostor?_

_Raquel: No… lo sé. Yo lo dejé aquí antes de ir a buscarlos a ustedes y, no tardamos mucho en regresar, no puedo creer que el efecto de STOP haya cesado tan pronto._

_Cris: Tal vez lo ayudaron, ¿No lo creen?_

_Zack: Es posible, pero, ahora no sabemos donde está y si no lo encontramos pronto, no veremos más a Alejandro._

_Cris: ¿No veremos más nunca a Alejandro? No podría vivir sin verlo, ¡Prefiero morir antes a no volver a verlo nunca más!_

_Voz desconocida 1: Si quieres morir… entonces yo te cumpliré ese deseo…_

_Voz desconocida 2: …No me dejes aun lado hermana… yo también quiero divertirme un rato._

_Zack: ¿¡Quién anda ahí?_

_Las 2 voces desconocida: (En coro) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… No desesperen, no nos ocultaremos mucho. Nosotros somos los hermanos "Brothers"… (Saltan hacia donde se encuentran Zack y las muchachas)_

_Hermana Brother: (Una luz aclara su rostro) Mi nombre es Tara Brother… si quieren saber donde está su amigo, tendrán que ganarnos para averiguarlo._

_Hermano Brother: (Una luz aclara su rostro… también) Arggggg… Mi nombre es Toru Brother y, aunque no lo crean, ella y yo somos mellizos, es decir nacimos el mismo día y con pocos minutos de diferencia. Y hermana, eso lo debía decir yo, ¿por qué siempre me quitas las frases mas divertidas y yo me quedo con lo absurdo y lo obvio pero no tanto?_

_Nota: esto lo pongo para los niños que lean este fic y no sepan lo que significa mellizos, gracias por su atención._

_Narrador: Aquí les pongo la descripción de los "Hermanos Brothers": Tara Brother, tiene 19 años, tiene cabello corto de color negro como la noche y lizo, sus ojos son negros completos, es morena, su rostro es de una niña, es decir, inocente (aunque ella no es nada inocente), es una experta en cuchillos, shurikens, dagas. Viste una ropa extravagante, su falda es corta y de color rojo, tiene una túnica pequeña que le llega hasta el ombligo y no tiene manga, tiene un chaleco encima de color marrón y hecho de oso de las montañas, posee guantes negros y botas negras, también tiene una bandana de las que utilizan generalmente los ladrones en los juegos de RPG, es gemela de Toru y ella es la mayor._

_Toru Brother, tiene 19 años, aunque no lo crean Toru tiene el cabello largo y de color plateado completo, sus ojos son amarillos oscuros, es blanco, su rostro es alargado, con una nariz corta y puntiaguda (Nota: no saque este personaje de las características de Seshomaru), posee una mirada fría, pero confiable, es experto en el uso de los martillos gigantes (¿típico de los juegos RPG verdad?), también es un forjador de armas muy reconocido en los bajos mundos. Viste de una manera sencilla en comparación con su hermana, tiene pantalones largos y anchos de color marrón que le llegan hasta el piso, no tiene túnica encima, solo una chamarra manga corta de color carne, tiene guantes de color café y en la cintura tiene una cuerda que se amarra con el hombro y allí guarda el gran martillo._

_Tara Brothers: Bueno, como ya finalizo nuestra presentación, ahora… prepárense para morir._

_Raquel: Esperen un momento, a ver si entendí. Ustedes llegan así nada mas desde el espeso bosque, se presentan ante nosotros ¿y nos van a matar sin tener razones? No lo entiendo, que clase de ladrón hace eso. Yo pensaba que iban a decir algo como: "Somos los Hermanos Brothers, venimos a tomar sus almas, así que nos las entregan por las buenas o prepárense para morir, jajajaja". Así es que deberían hacerlo, bueno, eso creo._

_Zack y Cris: Es verdad, ¿Qué clase de ladrones son ustedes?_

_Tara Brothers: (Sonrojada) Ehhh, ummm, arrrrgggg, ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO INTERFIERAN EN NUESTRA FORMA DE ROBAR! ¡¡¡¡HERMANO, AYUDAME EN ESTO!_

_Toru Brothers: (Escribiendo en un pergamino) Ummmm, ¿Cómo se escribe prepárense?_

_Tara Brothers: ………………………… ARGGG, ¡¡¡¡DEJA DE ESCRIBIR Y VEN ACA A AYUDARME!_

_Toru Brothers: Pero esa presentación es mejor que la nuestra, no deberíamos tomar notas de ellos, parecen ser mejores ladrones que nosotros y también mejores escapistas._

_Tara Brothers: ¿De qué hablas? (Voltea a donde estas los muchachos y no los ve), ¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN?_

_Toru Brothers: Yo vi que se fueron para allá._

_Tara Brothers: ………………. No se me escaparan, en algún momento robaré sus cosas y me convertiré en una gran ladrona reconocida y buscada por tooodo el mundo, gwajajajajajajajajaja… cuff, cuff, cufff, cufffff._

_Mientras tanto._

_Zack: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Y quienes eran esos 2 locos de allá atrás?_

_Cris: Dah, eran Tara y Toru Brothers, ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijeron?_

_Zack: No me refería a eso muchacha ignorante y de pocos sesos, me refiero a que hacían en el bosque, ¿nos estaban esperando acaso?_

_Raquel: Al parecer si, como ellos dijeron: "Si quieren volver a ver a su amigo, tendrán que ganarnos para averiguarlo". Supongo que ellos saben donde está, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentarnos a ellos, no hemos descansado bien y yo no tengo mucha energía mágica que digamos, y Cris no puede pelear si no esta Alejandro junto a ella._

_Cris: Es verdad… hey, eso no es justo, ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_Zack y Raquel: Porque es la verdad._

_Cris: (Acostada en posición fetal bajo un árbol, cayéndole muchas líneas negras en la cabeza y de manera extraña se oscureció el lugar donde ella estaba a plena luz de la tarde)..._

_Raquel: Ejem, Narrador, ya casi es de noche, ¿Eres ciego o qué?_

_Narrador: Hey, soy el Narrador, y como tal no puedo ver lo que ustedes ven y si no está escrito mucho menos lo sabré, yo solo narro los momentos en que ustedes de flojos no quieren decir nada, además, tú como puedes ver si tienes un sombrero gigante que te llega a la nariz y que oculta tu rostro y lo hace ver negro._

_Raquel: ……………………………No ofendas a mi sombrero me haces el favor, FIRE._

_Narrador: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡¡¡¡¡Y CÓMO USASTE MAGIA SI NO TENÍAS ENERGÍA MÁGICA!_

_Raquel: Es un libreto, puede suceder cualquier cosa si sabes cambiar las palabras._

_Narrador: ¡¡¡¡¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO HACES ESO PARA ENCONTRAR A ALEJANDRO!_

_Raquel: Oye, excelente idea, ¿Por qué no utilizamos ese método para encontrar a Alejandro?_

_Narrador: Hey, no pueden hacer eso, además para poder hacer un cambio tan drástico en la historia necesitarían de la ayuda de alguien sumamente inteligente para que los ayudara a encontrar a Alejandro, ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?_

_Zack: tú deberías saberlo, ¿Tú no eres el que escribió esta historia?_

_Narrador: Ehh… umm… mi abogado no me deja hablar sobre ese tema y menos con inventos de mi imaginación._

_Raquel: Entonces si eres tú el que está escribiendo esta historia._

_Narrador: Esta bien, esta bien, si soy yo el que esta escribiendo esta historia (Pensando: A veces pienso que yo mismo me busco los problemas). Vamos a hacer un trato, si logran ganar en un juego que les pondré, les diré la dirección en donde se encuentra Alejandro ¿Está bien?_

_Los 3: Esta bien._

_Narrador: Ok, ahora les escribiré el juego para que puedan tenerlo al lado de ustedes. En ese momento el Narrador, es decir, yo, comenzó a escribir un juego sumamente peligroso, en donde la vida de cada uno de nuestros héroes podría estar en peligro, era un juego muy aterrador, ni siquiera yo, podría contener el miedo a estar cerca de este juego. El nombre del juego era…………………… "aprendiendo ciencias con………… Barney" (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO LO SOPORTO, DEL SOLO NOMBRARLO ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR!)_

_Raquel, Zack y todos los lectores: ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Creo que ahora si nos ganó ¿Quién jugaría con algo tan ridículo?_

_Narrador: ………………Creo, que si miran a su derecha, encontrarán la respuesta._

_Todos miran a la derecha y ven a Cris con los ojos muy brillantes y toda emocionada por ver algo tan……….. Lindo._

_Cris: Ahhhhhhhh, que lindo, ¿Quién le temería a algo tan dulce y lindo?_

_Zack y Raquel se miran y dicen: ¿Quieres intentar ese reto? Te lo dejamos a ti con gusto._

_Cris: ¿¡En serio? ¿No les molestaría?_

_Zack y Raquel: Para nada, puedes hacerlo si quieres._

_Cris: Entonces ya esta decidido, Hey tu, Narrador, ponme en ese juego, voy por todas para conseguir a Alejandro, además, yo soy muy inteligente y aprecio a los animales, y Barney es muy lindo A/A, así que apúrate que para mañana es tarde._

_Narrador: (Pensando: Demonios, no pensé bien al crear un juego así, no me acordaba que a Cris le encanta todo lo tierno y estúpido, pero es química, no creo que pase esa prueba, nunca le puse habilidades mentales para la ciencia). Esta bien Cris, te estoy tele transportando ahora mismo al juego de "Aprendiendo ciencias con Barney" Gwakk._

_De pronto aparece una luz segadora que cubre completamente a Cris y la tele transporta al juego de "Aprendiendo ciencias con Barney"._

_Cris: (Gritando) ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh, ESTOY CON BARNEY, LO ESTOY TOCANDO, ABRAZANDO, NO LO PUEDO CREER, BARNEY, SOY TU GRAN ADMIRADORA DESDE HACE UNOS MINUTOS!_

_Barney: Ujujuju, me alega mucho que seas mi gran admiradora, me hace sentir muy, pero muy feliz, uujujujuju. Pero ahora no es tiempo de estar bromeando, pasa a la mesa para probarte en: El juego de "Aprendiendo ciencias con Barney". Te haré 5 preguntas, y si las contestas todas, podrás llevarte el premio de conseguir a Alejandro, ujujujujuju._

_Cris: Esta bien, pero te advierto, soy muy buena en ciencias, Alejandro me enseño mucho cuando éramos niños y Raquel me enseñaba desde que comenzó a hablarnos, así que no te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente._

_Narrador: Barney y Cris se sientan en la mesa y de pronto comienza a sonar una canción al estilo "Quién quiere ser millonario" ¿Quién dice que no tengo imaginación para crear cosas de este tipo?_

_Amigo del Narrador: Yo siempre te lo he dicho, pero parece que tú nunca me escuchas._

_Narrador: Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo?_

_Amigo del Narrador: ……………………. Me vengareeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_Barney: Bien Cris, comencemos con el juego, son 5 preguntas en total, cada vez se irán haciendo más difíciles, puedes optar con 3 comodines y tienes tiempo límite para responder cada una de las preguntas, ujujujuju, se que te costará, nadie soporta mis 5 preguntas y menos con el tiempo de 1 minuto que le doy para responderlo, ujumjujujuju._

_Cris: Solo comienza lindo dinosaurio, ya verás de lo que soy capaz._

_Barney: Esta bien, aquí tienes la 1era pregunta por 100.000.000, perdón, me estoy confundiendo de juego, ujujujujuju. Aquí tienes la 1era pregunta._

_1. ¿Por qué a una sustancia pura no se le puede aplicar ningún método de separación?_

_a. Porque es pura.b. Por que su composición es constante._

_c. Porque no se puede hacer.d. Todas las anteriores._

_Cris: Ummmm…. Ummmm….. Ummmmmmmmmm…... ¡¡Este pastel esta sabroso!_

_Barney: ujujujujujuju, eso es muy gracioso, ahora por favor responde antes de que se acabe el tiempo._

_Cris: Esta bien, la respuesta correcta es la opción "b. por que su composición es constante"._

_Barney: Estás segura, sabes que si pierdes no podrás ver a Alejandro, y tendrán que buscarlo por ustedes mismos._

_Cris: Estoy muy segura de que esa es la respuesta correcta, así que deja de balbucear lindo dinosaurio y di que esa es la correcta._

_Barney: Bien, entonces tu respuesta es la opción b, y la respuesta es…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..¡¡Correcta!_

_Cris: ¡¡Perfecto! 4 más y podré ver a Alejandro. Lanza la siguiente pregunta._

_Barney: Esta bien chica lista, aquí esta la pregunta 2 por, un paso mas para conseguir a Alejandro, ujujujujujujuju._

_2. Son desviados por campos eléctricos y magnéticos, lo cual demuestra que son de naturaleza eléctrica, ¿De qué estamos hablando?_

_a. De Rayos Catódicos.b. De los truenos._

_c. De los imanes.d. Del cuerpo humano._

_Barney: ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta Cris?_

_Cris: Ummmmmm………… este pastel sigue estando muy delicioso. Exceptuando eso, digo que la respuesta correcta es la "a. De Rayos catódicos"._

_Barney: Lamento decirte esto Cris, pero la respuesta que acabas de dar……………………… ¡¡te pone mas cerca de Alejandro, ujujujujuju!_

_Cris: ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii! Pronto estaré contigo Alejandro. Solo espérame._

_Barney: Bueno Cris, aquí tienes la 3era pregunta._

_3. ¿Por qué el aire es una mezcla homogénea?_

_a. Por que se puede respirar. b. Por que se compone de aire._

_c. Por que es una sustancia d. Por que es una mezcla existencial._

_Única en el planeta._

_Cris: Puedes hacer preguntas más difíciles, ya estoy harta de lo fácil que es esto, la respuesta es la "c. Porque es una sustancia única en el planeta" y dime que es la correcta porque ya me estoy aburriendo lindo dinosaurio._

_Barney: ¬¬, Eres muy insolente, ujujuju, y también me estoy cansando de tu actitud, pero te diré algo: ¡¡LA RESPUESTA ES CORRECTA!_

_Cris: Ya lo sabía, lanza la otra pregunta delicioso dinosaurio, jejejejeje._

_Barney: OK, aquí tienes la 4ta pregunta que te acerca más a tu destino._

_4. En 1905, Alberto Einstein escribió que en el Universo todo es materia o energía radiante; no hay creación de energía si no es a expensas de la destrucción equivalente de materia; la aniquilación de la energía conduce a la creación de masas. Einstein lo denominó como:_

_a. Principio de Equivalencia.b. Creación._

_c. Destrucción de Materiales.d. Principios de la Alquimia._

_Cris: Ehhh, ¿Cómo es eso? Si apenas estamos en el año 1681, aún no llega esa fecha._

_Narrador: Jejejejeje, ¡¡¡ya les gane!_

_Barney: Pero así esta programado el juego, no es mi culpa, ujujujuju._

_Cris: Esto tiene que ser obra del Narrador, claro como él es de un mundo futurista cree que nosotros también lo somos, pues no me voy a dejar vencer, responderé como si Alejandro estuviera conmigo. Ummmm, la respuesta correcta… es… la "a. Principio de Equivalencia"._

_Barney: Dime Cris, porque elegiste esa pregunta y no la "d" por ejemplo._

_Cris: Me parece que sigues copiando a ese programa que confundiste, pero la respuesta "a" es la que tiene más sentido, la "b" no es porque ni responde ni contradice, es parte de la pregunta, la "c" no es porque algunos componentes mencionados en la pregunta no son materiales, y la "d" no creo porque la alquimia ya existe y si ya existe entonces ese tal Alberto Eins…Eins… bueno, como se diga, no lo pudo haber formulado, por eso digo que es la "a"._

_Barney: Wow, buena lógica, gracias a eso ya tienes ¡¡¡4 preguntas respondidas!_

_Cris: UHF, (Pensando: Gracias a Dios, solo falta una, pero si esta fue difícil y la siguiente debe ser peor, si lanza otra pregunta parecida no creo que la suerte y la lógica me ayuden mucho)._

_Barney: Bueno Cris, es hora de la última pregunta, pero, como es la última, vamos a variarla un poquito solamente, ujujuju, ahora no tendrás opciones de respuesta, sino que tú misma mi querida Cris, tendrás que responder a la pregunta, si aciertas ganas, pero, si pierdes…_

_Cris: ¿Si pierdo? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?_

_Barney: …Bueno ¿Estás lista Cris?_

_Cris: ………….Si, creo (Pensando: este juego se volvió muy peligroso)._

_Barney: La pregunta es la siguiente. Cris, ¿Por qué tú y tus compañeros se dirigen a la "Montaña del Ojo del Dragón"?_

_Cris: ¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo que…? Bueno, en realidad, no estoy segura._

_Barney: ¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?_

_Cris: ¡No! Pero, en principio nos dirigíamos a la Montaña para conocer la verdad._

_Barney: ¿La verdad de qué?_

_Cris: La verdad de porque nuestros pueblos siempre viven en constante peligro y angustia. Desde que esos 4 Reyes fueron a esa Montaña se volvieron malos y desde entonces han traído solo desgracias a este mundo._

_Barney: ¿Y tú crees que conociendo el pasado de esos 4 Reyes cambiarás el futuro de todas las personas? ¿Acaso quieres ser como esos héroes de las leyendas que se convierten en los héroes solo por derrotar al enemigo de la historia?_

_Cris: Sería divertido…_

_Barney: … ¿Divertido? ¿Piensas que derrotar a 4 Reyes es divertido?_

_Cris: ¡No! De solo imaginarlo me aterro, pero nadie ha hecho nada desde hace ya casi un siglo y medio, es hora de que alguien haga algo._

_Barney: ¿Y crees que ese alguien eres tú?_

_Cris: Tal vez… puede que no lo logre yo sola, pero se que mi forma de pensar será transmitida a las demás personas y ellas también ayudarán. A veces los actos ayudan a las personas a pensar las cosas._

_Barney: Supongamos que logran llegar a la "Montaña del Ojo de Dragón" y descubren aquellos secretos que están buscando. ¿Qué harás después de eso?_

_Cris: Depende de que descubramos, decidiremos que hacer._

_Barney: ¿Y si descubren que tienen que matar a los 4 Reyes, no creen que eso les traería problemas serios con la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran bajo sus órdenes? Y hasta podrían morir._

_Cris: Puede que tengas razón, pero si ofrecer nuestras vidas es suficiente para que el mundo deje de tener guerras, entonces aceptaré mi futuro, y no solo yo, sino Zack, Raquel, y sobre todo Alejandro, ellos estarían 100 de acuerdo conmigo._

_Barney: Entonces está decidido, eres capaz de sacrificar tu vida para salvar al mundo._

_Cris: Si es necesario lo haré._

_Barney: Bien, demuéstramelo._

_Cris: ¿Cómo?_

_Barney: demuéstrame que eres capaz de morir por el mundo pelando contra mí. Si me derrotas, ganarás el juego, pero si pierdes… morirás._

_Cris: ……………………………….._

_Barney: ¿Qué dices? ¿Peleas o te acobardas?_

_Cris: ………………Está bien, acepto tu desafío._

_Barney: Ujujujuju, de acuerdo, déjame prepararme para pelear._

_Cris: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes un arma?_

_Barney: Ujujuju, no solo eso, te sorprenderás mucho de mi preparación._

_Narrador: Apenas Barney dejó de hablar, comenzó a gemir una y otra vez. Comenzó a sudar y cada gota de sudor en su cuerpo se evaporaba por el calor. Su color rosa cambio a rojo oscuro, su cuerpo liso de y tela se volvió áspero y con picos por todo el cuerpo. Sus dientes falsos se volvieron reales, largos y muy filosos, su mirada tonta ahora era demoníaca, sus garras eran poderosas y tan resistentes como el acero, su cola se había convertido en una lanza de fuego azul, se había convertido en un dragón de verdad, y del doble de tamaño que era antes. Y mientras Barney se terminaba de convertir, Cris se asustaba más y más ya que aquello que era lindo para ella se había convertido en su peor pesadilla (Pensando: también se asustó porque se imagino a Alejandro en algunos años… lindo ahora… demonio después)._

_Barney: (Hablando con doble voz) Uuuujjjjuuuujjjjuuuu, ¿Essssttttássss lliiiisssstaaaaa?_

_Cris: ……………..Cla…. Claro. Cuando quieras._

_Barney: Ooookkkkkkk, quueeeee comiiiieennnnceeeee ellll duuuueeeeello._

_Cris: Está bien._

_Cris comienza a correr en círculos pero con una distancia alejada para que la cola llameante de Barney no la golpeara. Barney comienza a moverse mirando fijamente a Cris. De pronto y de manera inesperada, la cola de Barney se separa de su cuerpo y comienza a perseguir a Cris. Al darse cuenta, Cris comienza a correr sin poder apuntar a Barney con sus flechas y sintiendo el calor de la llama Cris se lanza al suelo y la cola le pasa por encima, claro, quemándole un poco el cabello y la espalda. Debido a esto, Cris se enfurece y apunta directamente al corazón de Barney y rápidamente lanza la flecha a Barney. La flecha va con gran velocidad y fácilmente traspasa el cuerpo de Barney y le destroza el corazón derrotándolo y ganando el juego._

_Cris: ¡¡Siiii! ¡¡Gané! Aunque fue demasiado fácil._

_Narrador: ¿Qué esperabas? Era Barney._

_Zack: Si, aunque yo lo hubiera derrotado en menos tiempo._

_Cris: Hey, ¿Cómo es que ustedes llegaron aquí?_

_Raquel: Nosotros no fuimos a ningún lado, más bien tú fuiste la que regresaste._

_Cris: (Mirando a su alrededor) Tienes razón, y eso me recuerda que ahora el Narrador nos tiene que decir en dónde se encuentra Alejandro._

_Narrador: Está bien, ustedes ganan, Alejandro se encuentra en aquella dirección._

………………………………_. (Silencio absoluto)_

_Los 3: ¿Qué dirección?_

_Narrador: Yo les dije ya en que dirección estaba y hasta les apunte la dirección, ahora si ustedes no vieron no es mi problema._

_Raquel: ¡¡¡Eso es una injusticia, tú nos prometiste que nos dirías la dirección en donde se encontraba Alejandro y te aprovechaste de tu forma irreal para engañarnos, eres un gran mentiroso y… mentiroso!_

_Narrador: No me aproveche, el hecho de que ustedes no me puedan ver y yo si no quiere decir nada, les dije la dirección, mi trabajo ha terminado por ahora con ustedes, nos vemos._

_Cris: Espera… no te vayas… si no encontramos a Alejandro, no podrás seguir con la historia, así que te conviene ayudarnos._

_Narrador: Saben, a veces pienso que ustedes cobraron vida. ¿Cómo es posible que me estén provocando de esa manera sin que yo lo escriba?_

_Raquel: Porque somos reales y tu eres el personaje inventado, esa es la única lógica posible._

_Narrador: Suficiente, no los ayudaré, no dejaré que mi mente me juegue trucos baratos, arréglensela solos, hasta un próximo capítulo._

_Zack: OK, no tenemos la ayuda de ese bueno para nada, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_Raquel: Lo más recomendable será regresar al Inn y descansar, ya es tarde y estamos cansados, buscaremos mejor mañana por la mañana._

_Cris: (Mirando al Ocaso) Alejandro ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?_

_En el Inn, Zack, Raquel y Cris miran sorprendidos a una persona en particular que comía todo lo que tenía en frente._

_Alejandro: Hola muchachos, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, llevo 2 horas esperándolos, acaso estaban viajando sin mi?_

_Zack: …………………………………….._

_Raquel: Co… por… no…_

_Cris: …………… ¿Alejandro?_

_Alejandro: ¿Si?_

_Cris: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?_

_Alejandro: Pues no lo ves estoy hartando, jajaja._

_Los 3: (Mirando a Alejandro con grandes ojos asesinos)…………………….. Alejandro, ven afuera un momento por favor, necesitamos hablan contigo._

_Alejandro: Espero que sea importante porque esta comida esta sabrosa, jaja._

_Una vez afuera y en una parte oscura, Zack, Raquel y Cris… prácticamente matan a Alejandro con golpes, patadas, insultos, bofetadas, magias, y todo lo demás que se les ocurra a ustedes, jeje, sean creativos._

_KIKIKIiiIIIIIIII… ejem, Ya amaneció._

_Zack: Yaaaawnnnn, ese gallo necesita aspirinas para la garganta._

_Raquel: Que bonito da esta haciendo hoy.´_

_Cris: Tienes razón Raquel, como crees que se encuentre Alejandro._

_Raquel: jijiji, lo más seguro es que siga durmiendo._

_Alejandro: (En el rincón donde fue golpeado y con todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes y quemaduras… otra vez Alejandro se pregunta)…………………… ¿Por qué esto… sólo me pasa… a MIIIIII?_

_Narrador: Bueno, para seguir con la historia, Zack volvio nuevamente a la tienda de armas a terminar junto al anciano la Lanza Doble, un trabajo que tardo 4 días en hacer, Raquel, visito cada día la tienda de pociones a ayudar al vendedor y a su hija (sus heridas eran graves pero gracias a Raquel se recuperó rápidamente), Cris, visitaba todos los días a Alejandro para recordarle que no volviera a preocuparla más nunca y si no escuchaba le daba unos cuantos golpes más lo que hizo que su sanación tardara 2 semanas completas. Una vez recuperado y con nuevas energías, nuestros héroes volvieron a partir a la Montaña del Ojo de Dragón. Los monstruos que se encontraban con anterioridad por una extraña razón se encontraban vueltos mil pedazos, apenas y se veían sus restos lo que hizo pensar mucho a Alejandro, cosa que casi nadie puede lograr, jaja. Una vez en la Montaña, lograron ver una entrada en el tope de la misma, tenían que subir hasta ella. Tardaron 1 día y medio en llegar hasta la cima y poder ver la entrada frente a frente. Los dejos ahora con nuestros héroes._

_Raquel: Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Aparte de mentiroso es roba parlamentos._

_Alejandro: A mi me cae bien el Narrador, se parece a mi, jaja._

_Los 3 juntos: ¿Quieres que te demos otra paliza?_

_Alejandro: (Con una súper gota en la cabeza) Ehhhh, por eso decía que el Narrador es un pesado, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Nuestro creador? ¿Cómo se atreve a robarnos nuestros movimientos? Y no se parece en nada a mí, yo soy más guapo._

_Narrador: Y estúpido._

_Alejandro: Verdad…….. Hey momento…_

_Narrador: … Nada, ya respondiste, no hay vuelta atrás, además ya esta escrito, y no se puede borrar así que cuando lean esto se burlaran de ti, jajaja._

_Zack: Bueno ya, déjense de niñerías, tenemos una cueva que explorar, no haremos nada si nos quedamos aquí._

_Raquel: Zack tiene razón, mejor nos movemos y entramos, además pronto oscurecerá y estaremos cansados para entonces._

_Alejandro: Esta bien, entremos a la cueva._

_Una vez dentro._

_Cris: ¡¡¡Alejandro! ¿¡Dónde estás? ¡¡¡No puedo ver nada, me pueden escuchar!_

_Alejandro: ¡¡¡Cris! ¡¡¡Zack! ¡¡¡Raquel! ¿¡Me escuchan?_

_Zack: Demonios, esta muy oscura esta cueva. ¿Raquel puedes iluminar un poco la cueva con tu magia?_

……………………………………

_Zack: ¿Raquel? ¿Es acaso una de tus bromas de mal gusto? ¿Alejandro? ¿Enan? … perdón… ¿Cris?_

……………………………

_Zack: (Susurrando) Nadie responde, ¿Nos habremos separado? Pero apenas entramos a la cueva, ¿Cómo es posible eso?_

_Alejandro: ¡¡Rayos! Parece que he caminado por horas, ¿Dónde se habrán metido los demás? ¿Nos habremos separado? ¿Me habré perdido? ¿Será que tendré que vivir con los murciélagos? Bueno, sería mejor que vivir con Cris, ella es un verdadero Demonio, jajajaja._

_Cris: AAAAACHUUUUU, AAAAAAAAACCCHUUUUUUU, ¡¡ARGH! ¬¬ Alejandro debe estar hablando mal de mi otra vez, solo estornudo cuando el habla mal de mi, pero eso quiere decir que esta en la cueva…. WOW… deduje eso por mi propia cuenta, ¿Estaré madurando?_

_Golpeando con fuerza las fisuras de las paredes… una voz tan gruesa como la de Darth Vader resonaba y viajaba como el viento frío de invierno alrededor de Cris. (Mientras no diga "I AM your Father" no nos demandaran)_

_Voz Extraña: (Gimiendo) hhhhasssssss… hassssssssssssssss…_

_Cris: (Alistando su arco para atacar) ¿Quién anda allí? _

_Voz Extraña: Solo soy el viento… que susurra en tus oídos… para avisarte de una prueba venidera._

_Cris: ¿Qué prueba? ¿Acaso eres el Narrador?_

_Aumentando la velocidad del viento._

_Voz Extraña: ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON ESE DEMENTE! Podré ser solo una voz creada por el viento pero soy más real que él._

_Cris: ……Bueno, lo que tú digas ¿Cuál es esa prueba de la cual me hablabas hace un momento?_

_Voz Extraña: (Cambiando la dirección del viento) Sigue el camino del viento, y por el sendero de la oscuridad, cuando logres encender una luz de esperanza, la prueba comenzará._

_Cris: Ummmmm, ¿Encender una luz de esperanza? ¿Será que hay un interruptor de luz aquí?……… _

_Voz Extraña: ………El Narrador, es la única explicación._

_Cris: ¬¬ Bendito Narrador, aún sin que hable aparece en todos lados, es como una enfermedad. Bueno será mejor que continúe, aunque no se a donde me dirige este viento y de que prueba me está hablando, ¿Me seguirás hablando durante el camino?_

_El viento soplaba sigilosamente en una sola dirección y sin ninguna queja y sin pensarlo… Cris dejo su vida en manos de aquella voz._

_Mientras tanto, Alejandro seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno._

_Alejandro: Demonios, ¿Cuánto llevaré caminando? (RRRRRRRrrrrrrrr)…Tengo mucha hambre, no se si podré resistir mucho tiempo sin comer, Raquel era la que guardaba las provisiones y sin ella aquí no podré comer. ¡¡¡Tengo que encontrarla rápido!_

_Voz Extraña: ¿Es muy importante que comas? ¿Acaso no crees que encontrar a tus amigos es más importante? ¿O es que acaso no los aprecias?_

_Alejandro: (Tomando una posición de ataque con su espada) ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡¡Muéstrate cobarde, pelea!_

_Voz Extraña: No tendrías oportunidad contra mí, soy solo una voz que deambula por los aires y no podrías acertar nunca un golpe, a menos que…_

_Alejandro: … ¿A menos que?_

_Voz Extraña: A menos que supieras romper el viento con tu espada o lograr liberar tu poder interno, cosa que no creo que sepas hacer._

_Alejandro: No me tientes desgraciado…_

_Voz Extraña: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y QUE LOGRARÍAS SI YO TE ESTUVIERA TENTANDO PEQUEÑO MOCOSO!_

_Alejandro: ………..ARGHHH. No juegues con mi mente maldito. ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Voz Extraña: Yo no quiero nada, mas bien te deberías preguntar ¿Qué quieres tú?_

_Alejandro: Ohhh Dios, otra Cris, ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que hablar con acertijos? No los entiendo sabes, ¿Por qué no me hablas claro?_

_Voz Extraña: Si te hablaran claro nunca descubrirías tu razón de vivir, por eso te hablan con acertijos, para que poco a poco, vayas descubriendo por tu propia cuenta, lo importante que puedes ser para muchos._

_Alejandro: ¿Y qué tan importante puedo ser? Solo soy un joven que perdió a sus padres y viaja con sus amigos para encontrar nuestro destino, una nueva vida, algún lugar en donde podamos vivir tranquilos._

_Voz Extraña: … ¿En realidad buscas eso solamente? ¿Qué hay de Raquel? ¿No la ibas a ayudar a liberarse del Rey de Igros?_

_Alejandro: ………………………………_

_Voz Extraña: ¿Ves lo que digo? Sabes que tengo razón… y por eso te callas… eres como un perro faldero… ladras pero no muerdes y si te sientes amenazado te quedas callado como ahora… eres patético._

_Alejandro: (Soltando la espada y bajando su mirada al suelo)……………….. Llámame como te de la gana, pero… tu no entiendes como me siento._

_Voz Extraña: …Pruébame._

_Alejandro: (Recordando) Hace tiempo, le dije que yo me encargaría de derrotar al Rey de los Magos Negros para que ella pudiera vivir en paz, a pesar de ser una máquina, ella también tiene derecho a vivir como los humanos. Me da miedo no poder cumplir con esa promesa._

_Voz Extraña: ¿Y crees que alejándote del problema podrás hacer que ella olvide esa promesa?_

_Alejandro: ……………………………….._

_Voz Extraña: ¿Ahora puedes ver lo importante que puedes ser para algunos?_

_Alejandro: ¿Y que puedo hacer para cumplir mi promesa?_

_Voz Extraña: No te puedo decir que debes hacer, solo tú puedes hacerlo, pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar las respuestas._

_(Al lado de Alejandro comienza a aparecer una puerta de luz un tanto cegadora)_

_Voz Extraña: Si cruzas esa puerta, encontrarás todas las respuestas que tu mente añora encontrar._

_Alejandro: …………….Si con esto logro cumplir mi promesa… entonces haré todo lo que me pides, gracias._

_Voz Extraña: No seas patético niño, solo cumplo con mí deber, si una amiga te necesita, es tu deber ayudarla._

_Alejandro: Bien, entonces, aquí voy… (Alejandro empuña su espada y comienza a atravesar la puerta de luz)_

_Al mismo tiempo… Zack estaba…_

_Zack: Demonios… en donde estaré… ¡¡ALEJANDRO! ¡¡RAQUEL! ¡¡CRIS!_

_Voz Extraña: ¿Preocupado por ellos Zack?_

_Zack: (Agarrando su Lanza y apuntado a la dirección de la voz) ¿¡QUIÉN ERES? ¿¡MUESTRATE COBARDE?_

_Voz Extraña: Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… pudiste averiguar de donde provenía mi voz… tus sentidos son más agudos que los de tus amigos._

_Zack: …Maldito ¿¡EN DÓNDE ESTAN? ¿¡RESPONDE?_

_Voz Extraña: (Hablando pacíficamente y aligerando su gruesa voz) Tranquilo Zack… no te alteres… ellos se encuentran bien… bueno… por ahora._

_Zack: Si le llegas a hacer algo a Alejandro juro que…_

_Voz Extraña: … ¿Jurar qué? ¿Es una amenaza? Soy capaz de aplastarte con un dedo pequeño insecto… mi poder está fuera de tus alcances como humano…_

_Zack: (Temblando ligeramente) ¿Quién demonios eres?_

_Voz Extraña: Si… tiembla insecto… ese es tu verdadero yo… un cobarde al igual que Alejandro._

_Zack: … No se de que hablas demonio pero no caeré en ninguna de tus trampas._

_Voz Extraña: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO DEMONIO? Eres la primera persona que me hace reír de verdad y no sarcásticamente. Yo no soy ningún demonio… pero tampoco soy humano. Soy… bueno… es mejor que te lo cuente en su debido momento. Por ahora, debes superar la prueba de la Cueva._

_Zack: ¿Qué Prueba?_

_Voz Extraña: Es una prueba muy sencilla. Te diré… lo que debes hacer para superar esta prueba, es demostrar que tú Zack Olline… ¡ERES UNO DE LOS ELEGIDOS! (Suena una música de órgano bien profunda y tétrica)_

_Zack: …………. ¿De dónde viene esa música?_

_Voz Extraña: No te puedo decir… asuntos legales… tú entiendes, jeje._

_Zack: …….._

_Voz Extraña: ……………_

_Zack: ……………………………_

_Voz Extraña: ………………………………………_

_Zack: ……………………………………………………¡¡YA!_

_Voz Extraña: ¡¡AHHHHHHHH! No me asustes así._

_Zack: Yo solo quiero encontrar a Alejandro y a los demás… si debo superar una estúpida prueba entonces lo haré… ¿A dónde debo ir?_

_Voz Extraña: Solo sigue tus instintos Zack… así como encontraste el provenir de mi voz, tus instintos te llevarán al camino que buscas. Solo debes creer en ellos… y tus sentidos te mostrarán el camino que buscas._

_Zack: ¿Mis sentidos eh? Esta bien… (Tomando aire profundamente y cerrando los ojos Zack comienza a agudizar sus sentidos)_

_Pocos segundos después… alrededor de Zack un gran viento comienza a rodearlo y cuando Zack abre sus ojos… el viento se dispara rápidamente a la pared de la cueva… formando una grieta que tenia la forma del cuerpo de Zack y de él varios rayos de luz salían iluminando aquella parte de la cueva…_

_Zack: Este es el camino que mis sentidos me han indicado… ahora… siento que lo que voy a vivir, no se compara ni con la muerte de mi madre…_

_Voz Extraña: (Pensando) De todas las personas que han visitado esta cueva… eres el más interesante…tienes un gran futuro por delante Zack Olline… no… mejor dicho… Zack Barthoff… hijo de Kiefer Barthoff… Alias: La Tormenta de Fuego._

_Narrador: ¿Qué les depara a nuestros héroes en estás pruebas? ¿Lograrán superarlas con éxito? No se pierdan nuestro próximo episodio titulado: "Los Poderes que tenemos por dentro"… Humberto… tráeme un café bien azucarado porque no pararé hasta que termine mi misión…_

_Humberto (Amigo del Narrador): ¿Por qué soy yo el que te tengo que traer café?_

_Narrador: Pues porque no hay más nadie cerca… ¬¬ y me amarraste al asiento por intentar asesinarte esta mañana… ¿Quieres otra razón?_

_Humberto: Igualmente… no te la llevaré… ahora lectores… vayan a descansar… los esperamos en la próxima edición… no se la pierdan._

_Narrador: ¡¡¡YO SOLO QUIERO MI CAFÉ!_

_Humberto: ……………………….¬¬ baka._


End file.
